Dying Embers
by Pupcake125
Summary: Ichigo's life has been filled with tragedy. Not only did his mother die when he was a small child, but his first two wives also passed away within just a few years of marriage. Determined not to lose Rukia, Ichigo goes on a perilous journey to save her life when she falls terminally ill. Will he succeed? Or lose his life along with Rukia's?
1. Times of Change

**Hey, Guys!**

**I feel awesome announcing my new story. A great way to kick off the New Year!**

**In this story, Ichigo goes on a perilous journey to save Rukia, his wife, in a desperate search for the life-saving medicine far away. Will he make it in time? Or lose Rukia forever?**

**Read and find out!**

* * *

It's fall.

The leaves are browning, animals are disappearing into slumber or migration, and the air is becoming cold.

Fish are fleeing to warmer waters upstream and winter animals are preparing for the snow. It'll only be a matter of time until the only green to be seen are the few scattered pine trees of the great Karakura Mountains.

With a grunt, he hauled the log across the dirt yard to the massive pile of chopped wood protected by a large blue tarp and dropped the chains. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. It may be chilly, but he was still working like a bull and sweating like a pig.

"Ichigo!" he turned to the voice and saw the short and petite black-haired woman standing in the doorway of the small two-story house. She was in a dress, but had his heavy coat tightly around her. "Come inside before you get sick!" she yelled at him. He smiled at her.

"All right. I'm coming, Rukia." Ichigo left the log where it lay and made his way inside his home. Rukia brushed off his arms and back and shoulders of the debris of leaves, pine needles, and bark pieces as he walked in.

"I hope you don't get a tick." Rukia said, smacking at his upper back.

"Not like I haven't had one before." Ichigo retorted with a smile.

"And it's not like I haven't nursed you back to health each and every time you've gotten bitten." Rukia retorted back. Ichigo grinned at her.

"It was only twice." Ichigo said. He turned, bent over, and kissed her on the cheek. "Besides, I like when you smother me like that." He whispered into her ear. Rukia smiled.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." she whispered back. Ichigo chuckled.

"I love you, you little midget." he kissed her again.

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispered as she linked her arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Yes, love?" he replied by holding her close to him.

"You stink. Go take a bath." she mumbled into his chest. Ichigo laughed.

"Way ahead of ya." Ichigo let go of her and walked out of the kitchen and up to the bathroom on the second floor. All the while, as he undressed to get into the shower, he was thinking of how wonderful of a wife he had. He loved her more than he imagined. And he was in a state of mind where he thought nothing would get in the way.

* * *

In the town a few miles from the mountainous range, streets bustled with cars, buses and, taxis. Sidewalks were crowded with people walking, parks were filled with picnics and kite flyers, and others were just getting out of work.

Not far off from the city's central core was a small clinic.

Kurosaki Medical Clinic

It sat snuggly in the middle of a small neighborhood. Though it wasn't a hospital, it was handy to those who only had a small ailment they needed diagnosed and treated. The owner of the clinic was always there, only leaving briefly to retrieve food and other supplies. Isshin Kurosaki ran it by himself with his two young twin daughters often helping out.

At his desk, Isshin was filling out a few prescriptions to send to the pharmacy for a few of his recent patients. When the door opened and the bell attached to the upper part of the frame jingled, he looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Jushiro." he greeted. The tall, white-haired male smiled and waved at him.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki." he greeted back. Isshin laughed.

"I thought I told you not to be so formal around me." Isshin said. Jushiro shrugged.

"Eh, force of habit." he said. "I'm here to pick up my slip early this week." Jushiro said.

"Oh, no problem." Isshin said and pulled out a drawer below the front desk.

"I have to say, Isshin, if it weren't for you, getting my medicine would be a lot harder. I appreciate everything you do for me." Jushiro said. Isshin pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the man.

"It's no trouble at all, Jushiro. And no need to thank me. I'm just doing my job." Isshin replied. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in need of it early this week?" Isshin asked.

"I'm going on a business trip next week and won't be able to pick it up when I'm away. I'll be back at home in two weeks." Jushiro said.

"I remember the old days of having to take business trips." Isshin said. "I never favored for them and knew I didn't need to sit through such boring rubbish and opened my own business. They said I couldn't do it. But I proved them wrong." Isshin had a proud glint in his eyes. Jushiro nodded.

"Good for you, Isshin." he said with a smile. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask; how's your boy doing? I miss seeing him around here." Jushiro asked.

"He's doing great!" Isshin exclaimed. "And you're right; I do miss him wandering around the house here. But he's happy where he is. Especially with Rukia."

"I'm happy for him. I'm glad he found someone for him again." Jushiro said. Isshin's happiness faded a bit.

"Yeah, so am I." Isshin said, looking down at his paper. "I'm hoping this one will last forever." he whispered. Jushiro felt bad for bringing up the topic, knowing the tragedy that Ichigo suffered.

"If I heard correctly, Ichigo's trying to start a family, am I right?" Jushiro changed the topic. Isshin beamed again.

"That's right!" he nearly yelled in excitement. "When I heard the news of little Rukia trying to have a baby I was elated! I can't wait to see little ones running around and turning my son's hairs grey like he did with me!" Isshin said. Jushiro laughed, but soon started coughing hard.

"Sorry about that." he apologized. Isshin waved a hand.

"No, I'm sorry. Anyways, you better get going before the dry air gets you sick." Isshin said.

"You're right. Thank-you again, Isshin. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Jushiro bowed and waved good-bye, exiting the clinic. Isshin smiled until he was gone and then sighed with a frown. In truth, he was deeply concerned for his son. Ichigo really wanted a family and Isshin was hoping for the best. For his son's sake. He was worried of the future and what may lie ahead. It was enough when his mother died. When Ichigo lost his previous two wives, he wondered how he didn't lose his son to suicide.

"Dad?" Isshin looked up to see his youngest daughter standing at the front desk.

With a smile he said, "Why Yuzu! How are you, my dear?"

"We're out of cotton swabs in room 3 and room 6. But I can't find them anywhere." Yuzu said. That reminded him.

"That's because I was supposed to pick up a new shipment at the pharmacy this afternoon. Would you like to come along?" Isshin asked. Yuzu smiled.

"Of course!" she said.

"That's my girl! Go grab your coat and your rebel of a sister and meet me outside!" Isshin roared with enthusiasm. Yuzu darted off back upstairs to fetch her sister and her coat and left Isshin at the front desk. As Isshin was getting his coat, his cellphone rang. He saw it was Ichigo and picked up right away. "Ichigo, my son! How are you doing on this fine sunny day!" he yelled into the phone.

"I'm doing fine, Dad." Ichigo said on the other line. "Hey, I was wondering if Rukia and I could come over for dinner tonight?" Ichigo asked. Isshin grinned.

"But of course you can!" Isshin yelled again. "You know you don't need to ask that question. I'll see you later tonight!"

"Thanks, Dad." Ichigo hung up and so did Isshin. He was glad his son was coming over. Ever since he moved out of town last year it had gotten lonely. He was used to the vibrant color of his son's orange hair lighting up the living room. He missed his overall presence. But he was coming over tonight and that made him happier than he could imagine. Now to pick what to have for dinner tonight**.**

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. A Private Matter

"It really is nice of your father to let us come over for dinner tonight." Rukia said in the car. Ichigo was driving to his home to meet his family. He hasn't seen them for weeks. A couple of months probably.

"Yeah. It'll be good to see them all again." Ichigo said with a smile. "I know Yuzu will be excited."

"Yuzu… she's such a sweetheart." Rukia said. "I remember her and your dad crying on our wedding day." Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah. They're such goofballs." Ichigo chuckled again. "But they're my goofballs." Ichigo turned onto the main road leading to Karakura Town. It had started to rain and he turned on his wipers. Ichigo didn't live far from his father and his hometown. He was approximately an hour from home. It was in the middle of the woods far off from the busy city, surrounded by many trees and bustling–instead of people–with many different animals. He didn't often visit because of the distance, but whenever he did, he was happy to return each and every time.

"I can only imagine how happy he's going to be once we arrive." Rukia said. Ichigo groaned.

"Knowing that old bastard, he's going to tackle me to the ground and slam me into the wall like he always did." Ichigo took another turn on the wet roads, the rain coming down harder. Ichigo remembered his earlier years of life when his father would show his affection for his only son by rough-housing, wrestling, and brutally hugging him. He's surprised his father didn't kill him or snap him in half. But he has to admit, he did miss it.

Within almost an hour, Ichigo pulled into the driveway of his father's clinic, the rain still coming down pretty hard. Putting on their coats, Ichigo and Rukia got out of the car and dashed inside the small home. The aroma of something delectable hit their nostrils upon entering. And as soon as they got inside, they were greeted by Isshin's shout.

"Ichigo!" The man tackled his son and slammed him against the wall in a hug. "It's been so long, my son!" he sarcastically cried. Ichigo pried his arms off him.

"Dad, it hasn't been that long." Ichigo groaned. He took off his coat and hung it on the back of the door before taking off Rukia's.

"Such chivalry!" Isshin said proudly. "That's what I taught you. Such a good man. With such a beautiful wife!" Isshin cried. Rukia chuckled a bit.

"Thank-you, Mr. Kurosaki." Rukia bowed.

"No need to be formal! After all, you are my daughter-in-law now! We're family. Please, call me Isshin. Or daddy!" Isshin insisted.

"Dad, no…" Ichigo scowled. Isshin laughed again.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked to the doorway to the living room to see his little sister, Yuzu. "Big brother, you're home!" Yuzu ran down the hall and tackled Ichigo. Ichigo laughed as Yuzu started crying.

"Yuzu there's no need to cry." he patted her head. "It's not like you haven't seen me for years or anything. Stop crying." Ichigo soothed her, and soon her sobs ceased.

"I'm just so happy to see you again. I haven't seen you since summer!" Yuzu cried.

"Well I'm here now. With Rukia, too." Ichigo said with a smile. Yuzu then turned and gave Rukia an unexpected hug.

"Oh!" Rukia gasped in surprise.

"I'm happy to see her, too!" Yuzu cried again. Rukia patted the young girl's back.

"Aw, Yuzu. Don't cry, we're here." Rukia said.

"Yeah, Yuzu. Stop being such a crybaby." Karin walked in next, her short black hair in a ponytail. Yuzu let go of Rukia and turned to her older twin.

"I'm not a crybaby!" she yelled with teary eyes.

"Now girls, no fighting when we have guests!" Isshin said. Ichigo shook his head.

"We're not guests, Dad. Just treat us like we live here again." Ichigo said with a smile. Isshin laughed.

"Okay, son. Let's get eating shall we? Yuzu spent all afternoon making stir-fry." Isshin said and led everyone to the dining room.

* * *

After dinner, Rukia went upstairs to shower while the girls went off to bed. In the kitchen, Ichigo was helping his father wash the dishes. As he was wiping a glass, he spaced out looking into the soapy, sudsy water in the sink, his eyelids drooping as he drowned in his own thoughts.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo flinched at the sound of his father's voice. He turned his gaze to his shoulder where is father was looking at him. "What's wrong? You're just standing there." he asked worriedly. Ichigo shook his head.

"Sorry, spaced out." Ichigo said simply, and returned to washing the glass. Isshin then smirked and elbowed Ichigo in the ribs. "Ow!"

"What's wrong, my boy? Is someone a little tired from too much sex?" Isshin joked. Ichigo paused at washing his glass, his cheeks heating to pink.

"W-well..." Ichigo stuttered, and Isshin grinned widely.

"That's my boy! What's the matter? Need tips from the old master?" Isshin said, elbowing Ichigo again. Ichigo growled, rubbing his shoulder.

"No!" Ichigo retorted.

"Then what's wrong? You seem a little troubled." Isshin asked. Ichigo then sighed and put the glass down.

"I'm not just a little, I'm a lot troubled." Ichigo said, a frown replacing the happy look he had at dinner. Isshin gave him a serious look.

"About what? You can talk to me about it." Isshin said. Ichigo made a movement like he wanted to speak, but his cheeks became a shade deeper. "Ichigo?" Isshin said as Ichigo nervously picked up another plate and started wiping.

"... how do you know if you're sterile?" Ichigo finally asked after a tense minute of silence. Isshin gave his son a bewildered look.

"Sterile? What brings up the topic of fertility, Ichigo?" Isshin asked. Ichigo turned to him.

"Rukia... she isn't pregnant yet." he said in a bashful hush. "And I was thinking it was because... I'm not..." Ichigo looked down to the floor. Isshin put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ichigo, don't worry about it. Sometimes making a baby takes time. And with the way you've been going at her, which I'm sure you have, she'll be carrying a little Ichigo or mini Rukia in no time!" Isshin said excitedly, but Ichigo wasn't moved.

"We've been trying for months, though." Ichigo said. He put the still dirty plate back in the soapy water. "Is there anything you can give me to... I don't know, increase my amount?" Ichigo asked shyly. Isshin chuckled and Ichigo became flustered. "Don't laugh at me!" he yelled.

"Relax, Ichigo. Don't forget, too much sex will make it more difficult for Rukia to conceive." Isshin said. He looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Look, if you want, I'll do a sperm count for you. So long as you're willing to do it in a cup for me." Isshin smirked. Ichigo sighed. Doing that under pressure? He wasn't sure if he could, but he was willing to.

"Sure. Oh, and don't tell Rukia." Ichigo said. Isshin shook his head.

"Of course not. This'll be our little secret." Isshin said. Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Ichigo thanked him and went back to cleaning the plate he was holding seconds ago.

"Although..." Isshin began. Ichigo paused at wiping. "It could also be that Rukia may not be fertile." the words made Ichigo sink in feeling. He couldn't bear to hear that. "I just want you to know that, Ichigo. It may not be you at all." Ichigo remained silent, and went back to cleaning the plate.

'_That's what I'm afraid of the most…_' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Hey, buddy. Why don't you stay the night? Rukia told me you've been preparing for winter for the past three weeks and haven't been sleeping well." his father asked. Ichigo looked at him.

"She told you that?" Ichigo asked. Isshin nodded.

"And it's not that hard to miss. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Isshin asked and pulled out a pocket mirror. Ichigo looked at his reflection and almost gasped. He had dark bags forming under his eyes. How did he miss those?

"Oh… then I guess she's right." Ichigo looked down.

"I still have the guest room clean and open. You and Rukia can sleep there tonight. You can head back tomorrow morning after breakfast." Isshin smiled once more, and Ichigo returned it.

"Thanks, Dad." Ichigo said gratefully and finally finished the plate in his hands.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo and Isshin turned to the doorway and saw Rukia. She was wearing one of Yuzu's old dresses. It complemented her figure well and Ichigo could hardly stop staring. "You're not done with the dishes yet? Are you making your father do all the work?" she pivoted a hip. Ichigo shook his head.

"Of course not! I just got… sidetracked." Ichigo blushed. Isshin laughed.

"Yeah. We were just having a manly conversation is all." Isshin patted Ichigo's back. "You head to bed, Ichigo. I'll finish up here." Isshin said.

"Go to bed?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded. "My dad said we can stay the night instead of driving home in the dark. You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"Not at all. Show me the way, Ichigo." Ichigo led Rukia upstairs to his old room which had been turned into a guest room and they quickly settled in bed before falling asleep.

* * *

Streams of sunlight poked through the cracks of the curtains and lit up the room early the next morning. The thin rays shined on Ichigo's face and made him groan uncomfortably. Damn light… it was always waking him up early, even when he's not home. To think with all these buildings in the way the sun would not show at all.

Ichigo stretched out and felt something shift on top of him.

"Ichigo…" Rukia moaned. "Stop moving." she ordered him. Ichigo gave a tired chuckle and wrapped his arms around Rukia and turned over so he was lying on his side.

"We have to get up soon anyway, Rukia." he whispered. She groaned in disapproval.

"I don't wanna leave." Rukia moaned as she turned in Ichigo's grasp and snuggled against his bare chest.

"I know you don't, but I have work to do at home." Ichigo whispered with a smile.

"You call it work," Rukia muffled. "It's just useless errands."

"You call it useless errands, I call it surviving." Ichigo retorted. "Besides, I don't feel comfortable fooling around at my dad's place." he said hushly. Rukia giggled and lifted her head up to look at her husband.

"You're such a sissy. Okay, I'm up now." Rukia turned over and sat up. She stretched her arms out and slipped off the bed. Ichigo sat up, too, and yawned widely.

"Maybe we can sneak out the back door without him noticing." Ichigo said as he grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled it down over his head. He always got hot at night.

"Why would you want to sneak out?" Rukia asked, brushing her short hair. Ichigo gave her a face.

"Would you rather him and Yuzu cry and beg us not to leave?" he stood up and walked over to Rukia. "Besides, it's best if we sneak out. I'd rather get yelled at by him than smothered."

"He only does it because he loves you." Rukia said, turning to him. "Be thankful you still have your family with you."

"I'm thankful everyday for them." Ichigo said in a sadder tone. "I don't know where I'd be without them." Rukia hugged Ichigo.

"You probably wouldn't have me." Ichigo said. He embraced Rukia tightly.

"Don't talk like that." Rukia said sternly. She remembers meeting Ichigo for the first time three years ago. A depressed man, on the verge of self-harm, talking to her as if he had no reason to be walking on earth anymore. And although she will never understand why he had acted like that, she was there for him.

"I'm sorry." he muttered. "I won't do it again." Ichigo kissed her cheek and Rukia smiled.

"That's more like it." Rukia broke away from him and looked at him. Still tall and handsome. Just like the day she married him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ichigo asked with his face turning pink.

"Because you're cute." Rukia giggled again. Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, Rukia laughing at him from behind.

"Like I said, if we sneak out now we can–" Ichigo's statement was cut short when the door flew open and whacked him in the face.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO~!" Isshin bellowed as he dramatically entered Ichigo's room. Ichigo stumbled backwards, holding his nose and muttering curses at his father. "Oh, so you're up? GREAT! Yuzu just finished up breakfast! Come on down you two love bugs! You have a long journey ahead of you." Isshin slammed the door and Ichigo growled as he held his nose.

"And you wonder why I wanted to sneak out…"

* * *

Downstairs, Yuzu prepared an array of food, including eggs and cucumbers for Rukia, and some onigri for her brother to take home. She wished Ichigo could stay longer. But he has a new life now and she couldn't be the reason to stop him from living it.

As Isshin came flying down the stairs, Ichigo and Rukia came down as well and took their seats at the table. Karin was already there, plucking strips of bacon from the plate before anyone else was able to sit down to eat.

"Still eating before anyone else, I see." Ichigo said with a sly smile.

"Mhm," Karin mumbled through her chewing. "Bacon is getting cold anyway."

"Karin!" Isshin shouted from across the kitchen. "Don't eat before everyone else! This is a special time to dine with Ichigo and his lovely wife. Be courteous and offer them some food before taking it all for yourself!"

"All right!" Karin yelled before pushing the food towards Ichigo. Ichigo laughed.

"Dad, like I said before, we're not special guests or anything." Ichigo said. Isshin huffed.

"You may not be, but your beautiful wife is!" Isshin proclaimed. Rukia felt her face blush.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you're very kind." Rukia said. Isshin took his seat once Yuzu placed the rest of the food on the table and settled herself. As they began to eat, Isshin looked to Ichigo.

"So, Ichigo, why were you up so early this morning?" he asked with a wink. Ichigo paused at his chewing, giving his father an odd look.

"… because I was getting ready to leave?" Ichigo replied. Isshin smirked.

"Oh, I see." he winked. Ichigo shook his head as Rukia laughed, knowing exactly what the crazy old man meant.

"So, Ichigo," Yuzu was the next to speak. "Have you and Rukia decided on names for the baby yet?" the question made Ichigo's body go numb with sadness, but he didn't show it. It was bad enough that he stopped his spoon midway from his mouth. Yuzu said it as if Rukia was expecting to have the baby any day now. It kind of irked him.

"Uh, well, yeah. A couple." he answered hesitantly. He had thought of a few, along with Rukia. One he liked in particular, for a boy, was Ichirou.

"I really like the name Akari for a girl." Rukia said with a warm smile. "Or maybe Hana. Or Mei." Rukia muttered . Ichigo smiled. Even though Rukia wasn't pregnant yet, she didn't seem the slightest bothered by it. She probably hasn't even considered that she may be infertile, or that he was. It was like nothing was going to stop them from having a baby. So… why couldn't he feel that way too?

"And what about you, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up when he heard his dad say his name. "Have you come up with any names?" he asked.

"Oh, sure I have." Ichigo answered. "I really like Ichirou for a boy." he said shyly. He looked down at his food. A little boy that looked just like him. He smiled. "Nothing else really fits. Except maybe Katsuro, but I still like the other name better."

"Well let's hope you have twins so you can have the best of both worlds!" Yuzu cheered.

"Actually, Yuzu has a point." Karin finally spoke after eating her fill. "We all carry the gene to make twins, hence me and Yuzu, so twins may be a big possibility for you and Rukia." Karin took a sip of her tea. That's when Isshin got excited.

"Twins again? Oh, what a joy that'll be for you two!" Isshin said excitedly. "I can picture it: a room with two cribs, two high-chairs, two strollers, two everything!" Ichigo groaned again and swallowed the rest if his breakfast uneasily. The sooner he finished, the sooner he and Rukia can leave.

"Dad, don't embarrass him." Yuzu said. "Oh, I can't wait to babysit for you, Ichigo! I know it'll be so cute; girl or boy!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"You won't be able to watch him or her until he or she is old enough, Yuzu." Ichigo said. Isshin smiled at how Ichigo referred to his future child as it's gender. He also noticed how much he was struggling to maintain his composure while talking about it. Last night had gotten him a bit worried.

"So how's preparation coming, Ichigo?" Isshin changed the subject. Ichigo looked at him.

"Oh, it's coming along fine. I have a tree to finish up at home. That's why I kinda wanted to get home early." Ichigo said.

"Well then don't let me keep you waiting. Why don't you two head out now and I'll give you a call in a couple of days, Ichigo." Isshin said. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Sure, thanks, Dad." Ichigo stood up and so did Rukia.

"Thank you for letting us stay here the night." Rukia thanked him. Isshin grinned at her.

"Anything for my favorite daughter-in-law. Come by anytime for anything." Isshin said sincerely.

"Thank-you." Rukia said.

"Yeah. I'll stop by again in a little bit, Dad." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Hopefully before Thanksgiving?" Karin asked.

"Yes, before Thanksgiving." Ichigo assured her. That's when Yuzu stood up and tackled her older brother, tears soaking his shirt.

"Do you have to leave now? Can't you just stay for one more day? Or two?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo embraced her. He always felt horrible when he left his family and Yuzu did this.

"Yuzu, you know I'll come back. Please don't do this." Ichigo said. Yuzu pulled away and covered her eyes.

"All right." Yuzu looked down and Isshin pulled her into him.

"I'll see you later, son. Drive home safe, okay?" Isshin patted Ichigo's back and he turned and started for the door with Rukia next to him.

"Bye, Dad. Bye, girls." Ichigo waved as he opened the door.

"Good-bye, Mr. Kurosaki, Karin and Yuzu." Rukia said good-bye and the two were finally out the door. Ichigo sighed as he pulled out of his father's driveway and headed home.

"Thought we'd never get out of there." Ichigo said. Rukia smiled from the passenger side.

"It's a good feeling, though." Rukia said. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Knowing I can always go back home if something ever went wrong." Ichigo said.

"I can't do that anymore…" Rukia said, her eyes glued to the floor of the car. "My brother doesn't care to see me again."

"Well he doesn't matter anymore." Ichigo said defensively. "And you heard my father; you're his favorite daughter-in-law and he'd do anything for you."

Rukia chuckled. "Ichigo, I'm his only daughter-in-law."

"Which is even more of a reason for him to be protective of you." Ichigo said, turning off the road that led into the city. "I think my Dad is better with girls, anyway. After all, he's always been there for Yuzu and Karin after my mother died. I was sorta the quiet one that never showed his emotions. He's also a little feminine anyway, so connecting with you isn't hard at all." Ichigo said. Rukia laughed a bit.

"Feminine, not so much. But you're right about being close to girls." Rukia agreed. "He's a sweet man. I can see the bond between you two. It's really nice."

"Yeah," Ichigo turned onto the dirt road. "Even if he is dramatic sometimes. I love the old guy."

A while later, Ichigo arrived back to his home and eyed the fallen tree that still sat where it did just yesterday. As he exited the car, along with Rukia, he began his way towards it.

"Where are you going?" Rukia called to him. Ichigo turned around and looked at her.

"I'm going to cut up the tree. I thought you knew already?" Ichigo said.

"Forget about that tree, Ichigo." Rukia said. "Besides, I need you to do something else for me." Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Rukia winked at him. "I need you to come do something in the bedroom for me." She then turned and entered the house, Ichigo right at her heels.

**Get it, Ichigo! Let's hope for the best for our berry. Next chapter gets a lot more serious. Please leave a review!**


	3. The Night Everything Went Black

**I'm sorry these chapters are short, but everything is leading up to the big moment! I promise!**

* * *

A few days later, Ichigo found himself at his father's clinic again, but this time, for a very special and private reason.

"Just give me a sample in this cup," Isshin handed Ichigo a tiny plastic cup. A bright pink blush was on his nose. "And once you have it, make sure you get it to me immediately. Sperm can't live long outside the body." Isshin said sternly. Ichigo nodded.

"Right, I got it." Ichigo closed the bathroom door and there was silence. For about two hours it was silent, until Isshin heard the door open. He took the cup and disappeared behind the counter where the clinic was located.

For a while, Ichigo sat in the living room alone, thinking about Rukia. Why wasn't she getting pregnant? They'd been doing it for a while now. So… was it him? It had to be.

All Ichigo wanted in life was to be a father. He had an unknown passion for kids, and he never realizes it until he's actually near one. Like how one time he babysat for his neighbor and practically adopted the small toddler as his own sibling. That is, until they moved away. So when Rukia mentioned the idea of a baby, he got excited. He had another chance at achieving his goal. A baby. Hopefully, a baby boy.

Ichigo heard a door close and knew it was his father. Isshin walked in seconds later with a stoic expression.

"Well? Am I sterile?" Ichigo asked. Isshin shook his head.

"Far from it." He answered. Ichigo knew his face turned red. "Ichigo, you're completely healthy. There's no need to worry anymore." Isshin said as he took a seat next to him. But that didn't cheer Ichigo up. Ichigo frowned and looked to the floor. "Hey, don't give me that look." Isshin put his hand to Ichigo's back. "Ichigo, maybe Rukia just isn't ovulating now or the times you decided to do it. Don't give up hope, all right?" Isshin said. Ichigo nodded again.

"Yeah, all right." Ichigo stood up and pulled his keys from his pocket. "Thanks for everything, Dad. I'll see you around." Ichigo opened the door of his old home and left without another word.

* * *

It was barely morning. The sun was still hidden behind the mountains, darkness still present and the moon still shining it's one half brightly.

Ichigo rolled over in bed, barely awake. As he did so, he unconsciously reached out, and came to when he felt the cold bare sheets at his palm.

Cracking open his eyes, Ichigo patted the empty part of the bed until he realized that Rukia wasn't there. "Rukia?" He rolled over to look at the clock.

5:14 a.m.

"Where is she?" he said sleepily. He sat up and pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his shirt and throwing it over his head. Where did his wife go?

"Rukia?" Ichigo called. The hallway was dark and bare. He looked down one way and saw nothing, but saw, as he looked the opposite way, light beaming from underneath a door at the far end. The bathroom light.

Ichigo walked down to the bathroom and had his hand just over the handle before he heard a gag. Then retching.

"Rukia? Are you okay in there?" Ichigo said worriedly. He knocked on the door a couple of times when Rukia didn't answer him right away.

"… I… think so…" he heard her say weakly.

"I'm coming in." Ichigo said and entered the bathroom. Rukia was sitting on her knees in front of the bowl of the toilet. He had never seen her so pale before. She was panting and her hair was messy and sticking to her sweaty face. She looked a mess to say the least. He hadn't seen her this ill since the morning after their honeymoon.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Ichigo fell to his knees beside her, full of worry and anxiety. The sight if her so white scared him.

"I don't know…" Rukia answered sickly. She hiccoughed. "I woke up feeling queasy and next thing a knew…" her eyes widened briefly before she bent over the bowl again, bringing up acidic bile. Ichigo rubbed her back until it was all over. Rukia leaned on Ichigo, closing her eyes. She felt so sick. "Maybe I ate something bad yesterday…"

"Or maybe…" Ichigo muttered, his heart suddenly quivering.

"Maybe what?" Rukia looked up at him. Ichigo leaned towards her ear.

"Maybe you're pregnant." he whispered quietly. Rukia didn't move. Was she? Could she be?

"Ichigo… you really think?" Rukia asked. Ichigo pulled her in his lap.

"Rukia, I think we finally did it." He smiled a bit. "Look what time it is. This could only be morning sickness. What else could it be?" his smile grew. Rukia smiled, too. He was right.

"Ichigo… I can't believe I'm pregnant… we're going to have a baby!" Rukia whispered gleefully. Ichigo held her close to him. Did he do it? Was he finally going to become a father?

* * *

A day later, after Rukia recovered from her nausea, Ichigo took her back to his father to get a pregnancy test done. Ichigo sat anxiously next to Rukia, his foot thudding the ground nervously. Rukia leaned on him with a soft giggle.

"Ichigo, relax." Rukia said. "What are you getting so worked up about?" She asked him.

"I'm excited I guess." Ichigo muttered. Rukia nuzzled him. When the door opened and Isshin stepped out, Ichigo practically leaped to his feet. "Well? How far along is she?" Ichigo asked frantically. Isshin didn't say a word, which got Ichigo a bit panicked. "What's wrong, Dad?" he asked worriedly.

"Rukia isn't pregnant." The news was like a bullet to Ichigo's heart.

"W-what?" he stammered. "But… she had morning sickness yesterday morning. I don't understand."

"It was most likely food poisoning." Isshin said with a frown. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, Rukia, but she's not pregnant." Ichigo felt like someone had played the cruelest prank in the world on him. He was angry, sad, confused, hurt; it was truly an awful feeling. "Ichigo, don't be down about it. It was an honest mix-up." Isshin said. Ichigo turned away.

"Thanks, Dad." he muttered. "Sorry for wasting your time with this." he walked to Rukia.

"Ichigo, you didn't-"

"I'm sorry I got you sick, Rukia." Ichigo hugged her, ignoring his father talking. "I'll cook more thoroughly next time." He whispered to her.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by. Ichigo had slipped into a slight depression from the disappointing news and Rukia saw right through his attempts to hide it. He spent more time outside, gathering firewood for the winter that was soon to arrive. The air had gotten colder. Rukia spent more time inside to avoid the harsh winds blowing. It wouldn't be long until snow arrived.

It was a very cold day that Ichigo noticed Rukia acting a bit funny. She had spent nearly all day sleeping. What made it stranger was that she had little appetite, barely working in a couple of spoonfuls of food. He decided that the cold weather was sending around the flu and let her sleep it off.

However, one night made him realize it was more than just a simple virus…

It was very cold tonight. Frost was crusting on the old windows outside Ichigo noticed as he finished up making soup for dinner. Their budget was tight, so he stuck with something simple.

All day Ichigo had himself worried about Rukia. The only thing she did today was sleep and drink tea. For a while, ever since the morning she got sick, she's been drained of energy, not hungry at all, and sometimes throwing up at random times of the day.

He asked Rukia multiple times if she was okay, and each and every time she told him she was fine and that she probably caught something. He wanted to offer to take her to his father, but to Ichigo, he's bothered him enough. But it will be his last resort if she wasn't well in the next couple of days. Ichigo was hoping this soup he made was going to help her get better.

He turned off the stove and spooned some soup into two bowls, placing them on the table. He then walked into the living room. Rukia had worked up enough energy to come downstairs and read for the evening, but Ichigo found her curled up on the couch in her pajamas, her book on the floor. He walked to the couch and knelt down, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Rukia, wake up." He whispered. She opened her eyes to him. They looked so dull. Like she was in pain. "Dinner is ready. You up for some soup?" Ichigo asked with a warm smile. "It'll make you feel better." He whispered, but Rukia shook her head.

"I really don't feel like eating anything right now, Ichi…" Rukia mumbled. Ichigo frowned, his stomach filling with worry.

"I think I should take you to the doctor." Ichigo said. Rukia shook her head.

"No. I'll be okay. I think it's the flu. You know my immune system isn't that great." while valid, Ichigo wasn't convinced.

"All right… but you have to promise me that if you don't feel better tomorrow, you'll go the next day." He said sternly. She nodded half-asleep. "Come on. I'll take you to bed." Ichigo picked her up and held her close to him as he walked up stairs. She felt abnormally light… it alarmed him. Maybe he should give his dad a call tomorrow…

* * *

It was very late. The moon and the streetlights were the only thing lighting the barren black roads. Lights in buildings were out and stores were closed while the town of Karakura slept.

At the Kurosaki clinic, Isshin's clock read 2:21, a time anyone would be sleeping. Isshin was indeed asleep, deep in slumber under two blankets. He was abruptly awoken by his cellphone which rang loudly and buzzed on the bedside table.

He writhed under his comfortable cocoon and fumbled about on the small table reaching for his phone. Who could be calling him at this time? Was it Jushiro asking for his prescriptions to be transferred again? That man…

When he finally felt the device vibrate against his hand, he flipped it open without looking at the contact.

"Hello…?" He answered with a voice full of fatigue. He quickly woke up at the sound if his son's anxious and panicked cries. "Ichigo? Ichigo, what… calm down, son. What's the matter?" Isshin couldn't comprehend what Ichigo was yelling. His eyes widened when he heard fully what Ichigo was saying.

"What do you mean she can't breathe?" Isshin hopped out of bed and put his doctor's coat on over his pajamas. "Ichigo, I need you to relax. I don't want you getting into a car accident." Isshin said as he raced down the stairs. "Don't bring her here! Take her to the emergency room. I'll meet you there." Isshin got outside and got into his car, still hearing his son's heart-wrenching cries in his ear. "Ichigo, everything is going to be all right." Isshin told him as he raced down the road. "Ichigo, I assure you, if I can do anything about this, it will not be a repeat again."

* * *

**WHAT. HAPPENED?**

**You'll have to wait to find out in chapter 4! Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. The Journey Begins

**I'm really loving this story. Thanks for the awesome and positive reviews I got. We ended with Ichigo racing to the hospital with Rukia. Let's see what happens next!**

* * *

Down the dark roads, Ichigo sped like a madman to get to the hospital. His heart beating against his chest and his mind was running a thousand miles a minute. Tears leaked from his eyes as his knuckles turned white against the steering wheel. His teeth grit hard hearing Rukia moan in pain in the back seat. It was like a nightmare. A nightmare he was living. Again.

"Hold on. Just, please hold on." Ichigo muttered as he heard Rukia wheeze again. What went wrong? He understood Rukia was sick, but she was fighting to breathe now.

Ichigo remembers waking up to the sound of Rukia desperately trying to breathe. She was frothing at the mouth as her body suddenly stiffened and her eyes rolled up to the back of her head. She gurgled, struggling to get air into her body. Ichigo panicked, shaking her way more violently than he intended to and slapped her, trying to make her wake up. When she grasped his shirt with all the might she had in an unconscious plea for help did Ichigo run out the door with her in his arms.

The car made a sharp turn into the city, cutting off a lone car that was driving. Ichigo ignored the horn he got and sped to the hospital.

"Don't die on me, please." Ichigo cried as he turned again, blowing through red lights and stop signs. While normally an hour drive, Ichigo made it to the hospital in under twenty minutes. He wasted no time pulling Rukia's limp body out of the car and dashing through the giant glass double doors.

Rukia was taken by a group of medical staff waiting for Ichigo thanks to Isshin's command. Ichigo waited in the waiting room, shaking in fear. He couldn't comprehend what just happened.

* * *

He put his head down between his legs, his fingers gripping his hair and pulling the strands from his scalp. He shivered in his seat, saying silent prayers to himself.

Rukia… Rukia was everything to him. He didn't know how he'd cope if she died. She didn't deserve to die. She was too young, too innocent, too precious. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, too. If she dies… he'll go with her.

"Please, help her." tears fell from his eyes and onto the floor. When the door opened, Ichigo lifted his head to see his father. "Dad?" Ichigo looked to his depressed expression. He's seen that look on his father's face too many times already.

Isshin said nothing and walked over to Ichigo, crouching down to his level.

"Ichigo…" he began. "She's really sick." he said. Ichigo already knew that.

"What's wrong with her, Dad?" Ichigo sobbed. "Just tell me." he pleaded. Isshin sighed heavily.

"It's a bacteria," he began. "It attacks all the major organs. The lungs, liver, kidneys, pancreas, and the heart." His words made Ichigo's face pale to white. "It can reach the brain if we don't act fast. But in most cases, it shuts down the heart and the respiratory system, and suffocates the victims."

"What's this from? And can't we do anything about it?" Ichigo asked. Isshin looked very grim, which made Ichigo's heart thud against his chest. "Dad?"

"It's unknown what causes it." Isshin said. "What I do know is that we can treat her with the strongest antibiotic we have and see if it works." Isshin looked away. "But it's pretty far along. I… I don't really know if…" Isshin stopped talking when he looked back at his son. His eyes were like faucets, tears streaming down his face, his breathing shallow and his cheeks flushed red.

"It's my fault…" Ichigo sobbed. "I should've forced her to go to a doctor. I didn't… I didn't make her go and it's my fault she's like this. I let her get this bad. I… I'm such a bad husband!" he wailed into his hands. Isshin couldn't stand seeing his son like this. Broken and shattered, falling apart right in front of him. Bawling as if he was an infant. He couldn't take it.

Standing up, Isshin raised his hand and brought it down right across his son's face. Ichigo's head whipped the other way, tears flying off his face. Ichigo looked up at his father, eyes wide and fearful. His father hit him… he hit him…

"Dad…"

"Listen to me, Ichigo." Isshin said sternly, his eyes narrowed down at him. "This is not your fault, understand?" his growl made Ichigo go silent. "This was beyond your control. No one is to blame. Not you, not Rukia, no one. Do you hear me?" Isshin growled at him. Ichigo was frozen in place. But Isshin knew he understood.

"Dad, can… can I see her?" Ichigo asked. Isshin didn't answer right away. "Dad, please…" Ichigo pleaded. "I need to see her."

Isshin shook his head. "Ichigo, I don't think it's a good idea just yet." Ichigo stood up and grabbed his father's shoulder tightly.

"Let me see my wife, please." He pleaded. Isshin went stiff before relaxing again. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"All right," he agreed. "But I have to warn you, Ichigo. She… you'll see. Follow me." Isshin led Ichigo out of the waiting room and down several winding corridors. Ichigo's heart beat faster with every pace he took, every step closer to her room. What was he expecting? Flash backs of the first time he was in here for the death of his mother. And then… her…

Isshin stopped in front of a door at the end of a clear hallway. Ichigo looked up at the sign hanging above the door.

"Intensive Care Unit"

"Room: 15"

Ichigo couldn't believe it. His wife of only two years was in here. Why was this happening? It wasn't fair. It was like torture.

With his hand on the handle, Isshin looked at Ichigo and asked, "Are you ready?" Ichigo stood still. Fear was flooding through him.

"Yes." he answered, and Isshin opened the door. Ichigo glanced in. In the bitter dark of the room was a single bed. Several machines were placed around the bed, wires and tubes protruding from the base and snaking up the railing and under the covers. Rukia lie there, two tubes sticking out of her mouth. Ichigo felt his heart sink and his stomach rise.

"Rukia…" he gasped as he made his way towards the bed. His wife… lying there unconscious, tubes down her throat, wires attached to her hands and in her arm and things glued to her chest. The machine closest to her head pumped up and down. It was breathing for her. "Oh, God… Rukia." Ichigo fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he held Rukia's ice-cold hand. She had no color to her face. No shine to her messy hair. No life in her body. The heart monitor beeped slowly and unsteadily. It scared him. Her heart was being attacked by this… this… thing. It was taking her life away. It was killing her. "Rukia, I'm here." Ichigo whispered, clinging to her hand. "I'm right here for you. I'll be here. I won't leave your side, I swear." he put her hand to his cheek. She was so cold. "Rukia… I'm so sorry…" he sobbed.

Isshin watched from the doorway, his own heart aching. He thought he would never have to see his son like this again. Ever. Yet, it was happening again. Isshin approached Ichigo quietly and placed a hand on his back. Ichigo flinched from the contact and looked up at him, red and wet eyes desperate for a miracle.

"Son, I…" Isshin trailed off.

"Do something, Dad… help her." Ichigo cried. Isshin could only stare at him.

"Ichigo… There's-"

"Nothing that we can do for her." Both men turned around, staring at a tall male in a white doctor's coat, thin glasses, and snow-white hair.

Isshin glared at him. "Ryuken." Isshin said with venom in his voice. Ichigo looked to his father, then back at Ryuken. The slim male slowly strode into the room and in front of the men.

"Isshin." Ryuken nodded to him, then looked to Ichigo, whom didn't look too pleased to see him. "Ichigo Kurosaki," Ryuken said. "What Rukia has isn't easy to cure. In fact, the survival rate is one to eight hundred thousand." Ichigo gritted his teeth. Rukia was stronger than that. He knew that.

"So what are you saying? That she's gonna die?" Ichigo growled. Ryuken blinked at him.

"I didn't think you'd have to ask that question." Ryuken retorted. Ichigo shot up from his position on the floor only to be held back by Isshin. His face was just inches from Ryuken's.

"That's enough, Ichigo!" Isshin said to him. Ichigo was hard to hold back. He never thought his son was this strong. "Ichigo, stop!" Ichigo growled and struggled against his father.

"You fucker… how could you be so cold-hearted!" Ichigo yelled. "My wife is dying and all you can tell me is she has no chance of survival? Where's your sympathy? Compassion?" Ichigo threw his father's arms off him and turned around. He kneeled back into place and gripped Rukia's hand.

"I only speak the truth." Ryuken said.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be heartless, Ishida." Isshin said to him. Ryuken only shook his head.

"Giving false hope makes people think only the best will happen. I assure you, if I were to tell you that there was a small chance of survival for her, you'd be delving in the false fact that she'd survive." Ryuken said.

Isshin gritted his teeth. This man was despicable.

"If you wish to keep her alive for the next few days on this pointless antibiotic then that's up to you." Ryuken said. Ichigo turned to him.

"There has to be another way. There just has to be. There can't be nothing at all we can't do for her!" Ichigo yelled. Ryuken narrowed his eyes at him.

"I told you there is no way on this earth she's going to make it." Ryuken shot back. "Have you no idea what terminal illness is?" Ichigo looked back to Rukia. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't.

"There just has to be a way…" Ichigo put his head down onto her hand and sobbed quietly. He was going to lose her. He was going to lose her, too…

"I'm sorry, but there is no way. No medication is powerful enough to kill it. It's only a matter of time." Ryuken said. Ichigo began to shiver, his hand clutching Rukia's and turning it red. Anger, fear, resentment, hate all filled his body at the same time. He didn't know what to do. Was he really supposed to just sit here and hold her hand until she becomes lifeless?

"… there… is one way." Isshin whispered, looking down at the floor. Ryuken looked at him with a heavy look of surprise on his face, and Ichigo whipped his head around to look at his father.

"What?" Ichigo's eyes were wide and teary, but filling with hope. Isshin, however, refused to look at him.

"There is… one other solution." Isshin continued. "There's one medication that's strong enough to kill this thing."

"Then where is it?" Ichigo hopped to his feet and grabbed his father's shoulders, forcing him to look at him. "Where is it, Dad? Is it at home? I'll go back and get it, anything, I'll-"

"It's illegal in this country." Isshin blurted out. Ichigo went silent. It's banned? But, why…? "It was banned fifty years ago from production and distribution to this country. Since then, over twelve hundred people died from it, yet they still won't allow it back." Isshin said. Ichigo looked fallen.

"What caused it?" he asked.

"Diseased animals." Isshin answered. "When the medicine first came out, it was used properly. But when illegal drug trades started happening, fights broke out and people started misusing it. The idiots started dying from overdose more than the actual disease." Isshin looked away again. Ichigo dropped his head.

"Dad, if you knew it wasn't here, why did you fucking bring it up?" Ichigo growled. Isshin looked back at him.

"Because I know someone." Ichigo snapped his head up. "I know someone who has it. A whole case worth of it. If we can get just one bottle, Rukia may have a chance." Isshin said. Ichigo suddenly smiled. A sloppy, sad smile, but one also filled with hope.

"Where is this person? I'll go and get it. I'll bring it back. Tell me, Dad." Ichigo begged.

"It's…" Isshin hesitated. "It's far, where he is." Isshin said. Ichigo's grip on Isshin's shoulders tightened.

"Where is it?" he said through gritted teeth. "Don't tell me you're going to just stand here and let her die, Dad." Ichigo's eyes flared rage. Isshin had no other option.

"It's at Aisu Hill." Isshin answered. Ichigo's face paled.

"A-Aisu Hill?" He repeated. "That's… miles from here." Ichigo looked down. That's a five-day travel to and back. Possibly longer. That mountain already had feet upon feet of snow on it. The roads must be blocked and avalanches aren't a stranger at this time either.

"Ichigo, it's very dangerous there. It'll take a good week for you to return." Isshin said.

"And a week Rukia does not have." Ryuken spoke. Ichigo kept his gaze on the floor.

"How long does she have?" Ichigo asked. Ryuken cleared his throat.

"Three days at best." he answered.

"Is that with or without the antibiotics?" Isshin asked next.

"With. I told you it's pointless." Ryuken said. Ichigo gripped his father's shoulders tighter.

"All I need is three days." Ichigo said as he looked up. "Just give me three. And I'll be back here with not one bottle, but the whole damn case." Ichigo's eyes narrowed with determination. Isshin frowned.

"Ichigo, this journey isn't a walk in the park." Isshin said.

"Yes, listen to your father, Ichigo." Ryuken spoke. Ichigo shot him a glare. "It'll take you about six or seven days to return with that medicine. Considering you don't get hurt, or possibly die on the way there or back." Ryuken said.

"And all I need is three." Ichigo growled. He turned back to Isshin. "Dad, you just give me directions and I'll go there and be back within three days, you hear me?" Ichigo started at his father. Isshin was speechless. Ichigo… he was so persuaded that he was going to make it. Though Isshin doubted he could do it… a part of him said he could, and would do it, and prove that bastard Ishida wrong.

Smiling a bit, Isshin put his hands on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'll give you a map." He said. Ichigo smiled back.

"Thank-you, Dad." Ichigo looked to Ryuken, then glared. "As for you, bastard, I'm going to make you choke on your words." he let go of his father and turned around to Rukia. She looked so tiny and fragile; so delicate under the thin blanket that barely kept her warm. He let his fingertips stroke her cheek. It was cold as well. "Rukia…" he bent down and pressed his forehead to hers. "Wait for me, Rukia. I promise I'll come back." he kissed her flushed skin. "Don't die on me before I get back." he whispered to her. He fought back the last if his tears as he stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

After washing up and packing a bag, Ichigo came down the stairs of his home. It was so cold and quiet without Rukia here. It was lonely. So… empty without her.

Ichigo had lived alone by himself for a while before he met Rukia. He was just a shell. An empty man with no hope enough to keep living. A recluse not even speaking to his own family. When Rukia came along, he was very skeptical that she would change him. But change him she did. She married him.

Ichigo picked up the picture of he and Rukia. Just a simple photo of them smiling. The smile he knows he may not see if he fails. The smile that he'll only dream of and wish he'd see again.

"I promise… I'll save you, Rukia." he put the picture face down and threw his bag over his shoulder. Ichigo walked through the kitchen and out the door. When he stepped outside… it was snowing.

Ichigo froze. "Snow?" he looked up. The dreary early dawn was grey skies and snow falling calmly from the cloudless sky. It was sticking to the ground below his feet. This wasn't good. "Damn, I gotta hurry." Ichigo rushed to his car, and just as he was going to get in, a familiar car drove up the driveway. It was his father. "Dad?" Ichigo muttered as he pulled up beside him and got out.

"Ichigo, I need to talk to you." Isshin said sternly as he got out. He was dressed in his regular doctor's uniform. Ichigo saw how serious his face was.

"Dad, I need to go." Ichigo said.

"It's urgent." he said. Ichigo feared the worst.

"Is it Rukia? Has she gotten worse?" he asked worriedly. Isshin shook his head.

"No, just meet me inside." he said. Begrudgingly, Ichigo left his car and entered his home again. Inside, Isshin reached in his inner coat pocket and pulled out some papers folded up, and unraveled them and placed them on the table.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked. Isshin handed him a piece of paper with no lines on it in his father's handwriting.

"Some instructions for you." Isshin said. Ichigo scanned it quickly. "On the back is a map and the route I want you to take up that mountain."

"Urahara?" Ichigo read aloud.

"Kisuke Urahara." Isshin said. "He's in charge of the small shack that holds what we need. You tell him that Isshin Kurosaki sent you." Isshin said sternly. Ichigo looked at him.

"Dad, how do you know him?" Ichigo asked. Isshin kept a hard stare for a while.

"It's a very long story, son. One you don't have time for." Isshin said. Ichigo took his word and put the paper in his coat pocket. He then laid his attention to the papers on the table. It was typed professionally. Why did he feel like he's seen this before...?

"What is this, Dad?" he asked as he picked it up. Isshin said nothing as Ichigo read it and a horrified look crossed his face. "Dad, this is… euthanasia papers?" he looked up at him with disbelief. Isshin looked down.

"Yes." he answered honestly, then looked up at him. "Just in case-"

"Just in case what?" Ichigo interrupted. Isshin swallowed hard.

"Ichigo, there's no telling how Rukia is going to cope with this virus inside of her." Isshin began. "Just in case when you're gone, I want to have your consent to… put her out of her pain if she takes a turn for the worst." Isshin said. Ichigo's hands trembled as he held the papers in his hands. He couldn't do this… he couldn't sign a paper saying he was okay with them murdering his wife.

"I… I can't do it!" Ichigo slammed the papers down on the table. "I can't sign this, Dad. I can't!" he felt his eyes burning up with tears. How could his father do this to him?

Isshin suddenly put a hand to Ichigo's. "Listen, son. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was the best option." Isshin said. Ichigo dropped his head. "I… I had to do it with Masaki…" Isshin said regretfully. Ichigo looked up at him shocked.

"M-mom?" he breathed heavily. Isshin closed his eyes and turned away from Ichigo. His head down and his stature stiff. He was silent and still, like a boulder. It's the worst he's ever seen his father.

"Your mother… she was in so much pain…" Isshin muttered. Ichigo listened with heartache. "I couldn't stand seeing her suffer the way she was. There was no way I was going to have her going through more of what she'd already been going through. The treatment was making it worse and…" Isshin stopped talking. Ichigo looked away. He knew his mother was very ill, but he never knew that. "I never told you or your sisters what I did." he turned around, exposing his teary eyes. "Because I didn't want you to see your father as the person who killed their mother." he finally said. Ichigo was speechless. He was only five when she died. He saw his mother's death as… natural, not voluntary from a person. "Ichigo, it was one of the worst things I've had to do in my entire life. Something I never wanted to have to do, but…" he walked up to Ichigo. "As you know already, we have to do terrible things to help others." Ichigo looked at him. He's never trusted anyone else other than his father. All his life his father has never been wrong. Not once. Not now, either…

Hanging his head and staring at the papers below, Ichigo sighed. "Give me the pen…" Isshin reached into his pocket and handed Ichigo a pen. He felt his heart shatter seeing his son sign the paper. Ichigo placed the pen down and stood straight, running his hands through his hair.

"I'll be back before you get the chance to even get that needled close enough to her." Ichigo said darkly. Isshin smiled. That's his boy.

"You're strong, Ichigo. Just like your mother." Isshin said. Ichigo glanced at him, and flashed a quick smile before heading towards the door.

"I have to go, Dad." Ichigo said emotionless.

"Wait a second." Isshin stopped him again. "Take these." he tossed him a pair of keys. Ichigo caught them and looked at them closely. Then back to Isshin.

"Dad, these are the keys to your jeep." Ichigo said. Isshin loved that car. Why was he giving it to him? Isshin only smiled.

"You think that piece of junk of yours can withstand this weather?" he said. "Take it and get that medicine." Isshin said. Ichigo once again was speechless. His father was really there for him. "Show that Ryuken who's boss, too." Ichigo chuckled.

"No problem, Dad." Ichigo opened the door, but before he left, he turned around. "Oh, Dad." He said and Isshin looked at him. "Can you take the blanket off my bed and take it to Rukia? I want her warm." he said. Isshin nodded.

"Will do, son." were the last words Ichigo heard from his father before he got in the jeep and embarked on the long, dire journey.

* * *

At the hospital, Isshin returned with the blanket Ichigo wanted him to put over Rukia. It was a simple quilt: an orange and purple design coloring on it. Isshin frowned looking at it. It was their blanket. And knowing that Ichigo was fighting for Rukia's life along with her made him depressed.

Isshin entered the room which had barely lit up with the cold weather. The first snow of the season. All that Ichigo was preparing for. Will it all be in vain?

"Ichigo. Don't you dare take longer than three days." Isshin said to himself as he covered Rukia with the quilt. She… she reminded him of the day Masaki was lying in the hospital bed… with the same illness… He prayed Rukia wouldn't be joining her, too.

"Your boy's stupid." Isshin heard Ryuken from the doorway. He was holding the paper Ichigo signed, a clipboard in the other hand. Isshin glared at him. "It'll take a miracle for him to make it back here in just three days." Ryuken continued. "He'll never make it in this weather." he walked over to a table that held all sorts of items. Isshin sat next to Rukia, silently fuming. "In three days, maybe two, maybe one, she may go down the path for the worst." he picked up a syringe. "Her vitals are horrid as of now. Her breathing has to be supported by a machine, and she has to be fed through a tube." he picked up a small bottle, sticking the needle into it. "It'll only be a matter of time, Isshin." He pulled the plunger of the syringe back, filling the barrel with a translucent, yellow-tinged liquid. "Before the time comes." he finished and placed the syringe back on the table. Isshin finally turned to the doctor.

"Ryuken, shut up." Isshin spat. Ryuken was unmoved. "My boy Ichigo may not be some school wizard like your Uryu, but goddamn is he strong." he stood up and walked towards him. "You may be forgetting that I'm a doctor too. And I say Rukia has a fighting chance so long as Ichigo has anything to say about it." Isshin growled.

"And what about your wife?" Ryuken mentioned and made Isshin cringe. "Where was your say when she came down with this virus?"

"It was too late for her." Isshin replied. "And you keep my wife out of this! Don't you dare mention her name. Ever." Isshin threatened. Ryuken only held his glare. "Now I want you to direct me to the pharmacy." Isshin demanded.

"Why?" Ryuken asked.

"Because I want Rukia on the strongest steroid we've got here." Isshin said. "As you said countless times before, antibiotics won't work. Steroids will keep her heart going and her organs functioning just until Ichigo gets back." Isshin said.

"You're so sure of him." Ryuken said.

"Of course I am," Isshin said. "Ichigo can do this. So long as I'm here backing him up."

Ryuken rolled his eyes. "You think this hope will save her?" he asked. "The mountains up there are treacherous. Once he gets stuck, he's stuck. Are you sure he won't die there?" he asked.

"No, he won't." Isshin said. He looked back to Rukia and frowned. "Not with Rukia to save."

* * *

**Ichigo has embarked on his dangerous journey to save Rukia's life. Will he save her? Or will Ryuken be right and Ichigo will die along with Rukia? Wait for chapter 5 to find out! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!  
**


	5. No Turning Back

**Hey guys! I'm back! College is taking it's toll on me. Being a freshman is hard! But rewarding!**

**This is probably my new favourite story I've written and I'm super proud of it! Let's get the show on the road with chapter 5!**

* * *

Snow was coming down harder now . The roads were disappearing and everything was turning white. The vehicle was sliding and grinding against the road, yet kept itself on the covered road. Ichigo gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove as fast as he could up the steep road. He took the paper from his coat pocket and looked at it.

"Ten miles up the North Road. At the fence, get out and travel on foot." Ichigo read and shoved it back in his pocket. "On foot? I can't even see the damn road." Ichigo grumbled to himself. It had been two hours since he left, but he felt like it's been two days already, and time was against him. If he didn't hurry, the worst will happen. "I can't let him take Rukia away from me." Ichigo said to himself. That damn Ryuken. If it were him, he'd stick that tube down his throat. When he gets back, be better kiss his feet.

For another hour all Ichigo saw was white road. All he knew was he was slowly driving up this massive hill. He was miles from home, and he missed it already. It was during this time where he was questioning to himself: why was this happening to him? He didn't want Rukia to be his third lost wife. His last two… their deaths were tragic as well.

His first wife: Tatsuki. She was a tomboy, but that's what he loved about her. She liked karate; so did he. She liked to rough-house and wrestle. He did as well. She had a temper, and he did, too, but not as aggressive as her. He was truly happy with her for the first woman he ever dated. She didn't want kids, however. Which he accepted. He didn't mind it. Not when he loved her so much. He really thought his life had reached a completion.

Except…

He could still remember his heart taking a complete stop at beating at the sight of that large truck's headlights beaming at his eyes. His stomach clenching at the sound of screeching tires, shattering glass, and twisting metal. He still remembers feeling himself spin as the car flipped and rolled, crashing to a stop after colliding with a pole.

He doesn't remember much after the crash. He had been in a coma for a week. But what he does remember is hearing the news of Tatsuki not making it to the hospital. She died on the way in the ambulance.

For months he grieved. He wouldn't talk to anyone and his father became worried sick about him, so did his sisters, especially little Yuzu. He didn't want them worrying. So he did his best to act as he would normally. It was almost impossible.

However, Ichigo did meet someone again. At first he was extremely apprehensive about talking to her, feeling like he was betraying Tatsuki, his late wife. But his father encouraged him to try to move on, so he took his advice.

It was a good year before Ichigo became fully committed to dating Orihime, but he did, and it was... different.

Orihime was quiet, quirky, and gentle. Near the total opposite of what Tatsuki was. She giggled often, and preferred cuddling over wrestling. she was even-tempered and very patient. But Ichigo didn't mind it. In a way, it got him over Tatsuki that way, because she was nothing like her. Tatsuki didn't cook at all. Orihime… he wished more often than once that she didn't choose to cook.

Her long, deep ginger hair almost complimented Ichigo's. They could've been mistaken for brother and sister if it weren't for their wedding bands. They wedded almost two years after they met. It was then that Orihime told Ichigo that she dreamed of having kids. Ichigo couldn't have been more elated. It had been the happiest Isshin had seen Ichigo since the death of Tatsuki. Even he was happy at the thought of grandchildren running around.

But yet again, just two years after their marriage, Orihime passed away tragically after she drowned in a lake along with her family. During their vacation, their boat had crashed into another, and they all perished in the waters. Ichigo sunk back into a deep depression, and it took a terrifying turn for the worst when Isshin had not heard from him in a week.

Upon further inspection, in the same home Ichigo shares with Rukia now, Isshin found Ichigo, crumpled in a thin heap on his bathroom floor. Isshin rushed him to the hospital as quickly as he could, and found out Ichigo had tried to take his own life by downing a bottle of sleeping pills. After a huge argument, Ichigo refused treatment, claiming he was fine and he would never do it again. Isshin was skeptical, however. His son had become his main concern. He was so far away, and he got paranoid when Ichigo didn't call once a day like they had agreed on. He wondered if he'd ever meet someone again. Trust love and pursue another woman once more. What he had was viciously ripped away from him not once–but twice in just a couple of years time. It seemed impossible he'd ever fulfill his dream of having a son.

That is…

That one day came along.

The day he met Rukia...

* * *

Ichigo blinked back to reality, realizing he had just relived his entire past in the last couple of hours of driving. It was getting dark, but Ichigo couldn't tell if that was because of the day ending or the snow falling thicker and thicker with every second. He switched the wipers on the jeep to go faster, but it did little to help his vision improve in the massive moving wall of snow flurries.

"Damn it… what if I miss the fence?" Ichigo growled. The road had completely vanished from his sight. Ichigo could feel the jeep trying it's hardest to trudge through the snow up the massive slope. That's when Ichigo notice his ears popped. The pain was nothing to him. When he saw he was only going 20mph, he got instantly angered. "Come on, damn you!" he yelled as he planted his foot on the pedal. The jeep jerked forward as the speed steadily increased.

_25…30…35…40…45…_

"Let's go, damnit! I have only two more days left!" Ichigo yelled. His emotions were rising again, making his body feel hot and anxious, shivering with fear and anticipation.

The snow was coming down hard, and it wasn't until Ichigo looked out the window from his left did he realize he was stuck in the heart of a vicious blizzard. If this meant he had to get out of his car soon, he just may freeze to death.

The loud oncoming honk of a horn got Ichigo's attention back on the road and his eyes widened as he saw the heart-stopping familiar bright headlights of a truck. He hit the brakes, the tires of the jeep spinning madly and jerking in a different direction. Ichigo tried to gain control of the vehicle by turning the wheel, but the snow locked up the steering wheel and Ichigo fought his hardest to turn and swerve out of the giant truck's way. The trucks horn roared in Ichigo's ears as the behemoth monster sped past him, grazing the side of the jeep and sending it fish-tailing off the road.

Ichigo screamed as the jeep lost control and sped in a different direction. His hands were clenched around the wheel and he tried his hardest to steer back onto the path, but he was soon lashed forward as the jeep crashed into something. The airbags deployed and sent him flying back against his seat, the sound of crunching metal echoing in the car. Ichigo sat there, dazed and dizzy from spinning out of control to coming to a complete stop. Ichigo moaned as he came to, and opened his eyes. The windshield was cracked and failing under the weight of the mountain of snow that had piled itself on it.

"Oh-no…" Ichigo groaned shamefully. He ruined his father's jeep. And his only mode of transportation. "Goddamnit all…" he put his hand to his face and felt something wet. His heart jerked hard when he realized it was his blood. He hadn't even noticed the laceration just above his left eyebrow bleeding like mad down his face. "This isn't good… this isn't happening." Ichigo gripped his hair, staining it red. He was panicking now. He was thrown off the road and now stranded. Stranded in the most dangerous place during the winter.

'_…considering you don't get hurt. Or possibly die on the way there or back…_'

Ryuken's mocking voice echoed in Ichigo's head. He didn't want to die… he didn't want to die here. Not while Rukia needs him. And he couldn't leave his father and the rest of his family. He couldn't let Ryuken claim glory for being right. He had to get that medicine alive. And dying was no option.

Ichigo took hold of the key and turned it. The engine whined and stuttered, only sputtering before quitting all together. "Come on, damnit." Ichigo growled, putting his foot to the gas pedal. The engine sputtered and choked as Ichigo kept turning the key. But the only thing Ichigo manage to turn on were the wipers. The blades pushed off the snow piled on the windshield. After cursing at the dead car, Ichigo finally looked up, and his jaw dropped when he saw his jeep was crashed into a tree, the front of the car almost slip around the trunk, and the vehicle sitting just feet away from the fence…

* * *

Nighttime had fallen in Karakura. The hospital room was cold and quiet as the snow fell rapidly and stuck itself to the window pane.

Fingers delicately screwed the end of a bag to a thin tube that led into the young woman's arm. Isshin regretfully backed away after finishing the third dose of steroids. Rukia's body showed no improvement, but the deterioration of her organs had halted—for now. All he could do now was wait and pray for Ichigo to come back. But with the snow being this bad here, he could only imagine how horrible it must be where Ichigo is. He wondered if he was traveling on foot now…

"How far do you think he is?" Ryuken asked from the doorway. Isshin narrowed his eyes, but didn't dare look the man's way.

"Probably farther than you think." Isshin growled. "Probably farther than I think…"

"A hike like that requires rest. If he goes on, he'll get exhausted." Ryuken said coldly. "A good rest to get there and a good rest on the way back. Approximately five days." Ryuken went on, but Isshin had drowned him out. He couldn't bear losing another daughter-in-law…

Isshin looked out the window. It was getting very dark out. The temperature was going to drop significantly within the next few minutes. On foot, Ichigo may freeze… he may get stuck in the snow somewhere and…

No…

Isshin shook his head; he wanted to rid his mind of those thoughts. Ichigo was strong. He'll make it. Knowing him he'll barge down that shack's door and take the whole stock and bring it back. He'll be back. He'll be back…

* * *

Ichigo pulled the blanket out of the back of the car and shoved it in the already stuffed bag. He had to hurry. It won't be long before night made it impossible to see, as if the snow wasn't already doing that. He slipped on his gloves and pulled his hat over his head, just above the cut on his head. He tugged the zipper on his jacket up and hoisted the bag over his back, slipping his arm through the straps. This was it. He had only a couple more miles to go. Then all he had to do was get the medicine.

Ichigo pulled out the paper and read the paper his father gave him. "Jump the fence, be careful of the barbed wire. It should be cut. Once over, follow the path northeast and continue for seven miles. You'll get to the gorge. Cross the fallen tree trunk. Do not take the bridge. Once over continue for several more mile until you reach a hill. Climb the hill and a small shack will be there just a few yards away. You have reached Urahara." Ichigo finished. Then something hit him.

18 miles? In just another day and a half? And back again? Normally it wouldn't be a big deal. But there's ice, snow, and a blizzard ravishing the land. The temperature was below zero, and Ichigo didn't think this jeep was going to be able to make it back in time… was Ryuken right?

"Fuck him…" Ichigo spat. He was going to prove him wrong and save his wife. "This is it…" Ichigo opened the back window to the jeep. An icy wind blasted Ichigo's face and nearly pushed him back. Particles of ice pelted his face as he climbed out, and landed in knee-deep snow. The weather was like hell. The wind pushed at him like a wave. It was overwhelming Ichigo, but he had no time to panic now.

Closing the window, Ichigo struggled to the fence, gripping the strap tightly. Snow was quickly freezing on Ichigo's jacket and pants as he trudged through with all his strength, his back against the wind. He grunted with every step, barely seeing the ice riddled chain link fence that towered a good ten feet high. It didn't matter if the fence was twelve thousand feet high. Ichigo was going to climb that fence and get to that medicine no matter what lies in his way.

Ichigo leaped onto the rattling fence and hooked his fingers through the gaps. He shoved the toes of his boots in as well began to climb. The wind made it difficult, pushing him back and forth. The ice on the fence made it slippery and hard for Ichigo to grip it tightly. When he got to the top, Ichigo knew standing up and jumping off was pointless with the wind, so he slung his body over and let go of the top railing, landing in a bed of snow. He got up and tugged the bag's strap again and looked forward with squinted eyes. A frozen, snow-covered path, winding it's way into a forest of white coated trees, drooping from the massive weight of the snow. It was a sight that made Ichigo wonder what lied ahead of him. Darkness was falling rapidly. The snow was blinding him enough. He had no idea how he was going to maneuver his way in the nighttime. But it didn't matter. He'll have to find a way. Rukia was counting on him.

Ichigo took one last look back. The jeep was still smashed on the tree, quickly being devoured by the snow. He frowned, a pang of fear filling his heart. He wondered if he'll have to walk back down if the jeep doesn't start up again. But in a car, it's a seven hour drive just back his home, another hour to get to the hospital. Nearly half a day's trip. But on foot…

Ichigo shook his head and started to trudge forward, keeping his head down as the winds bared down on him. He couldn't have doubts now. He'll die at the hospital after he delivers that medicine.

* * *

It was midnight when Isshin administered another dose of the steroid. Rukia's heartbeat was slowing again. He frowned tiredly down at her white face. She looked almost dead. She looked lifeless and weak. Like a porcelain doll.

With a heavy sigh, Isshin sat down in a chair near Rukia's bed, looking out the window. The snow was still falling down hard, the streets noisy with snow plow trucks pushing the snow to the side. Isshin sighed again. He was starting to have doubts now… he feared for his son's safety. Why did he tell him that? Why did he allow him to go alone like a lunatic? He remembered the day he accidentally discovered where Urahara lived. He had been hiking in that area to get a rare herb for his clinic's own medicinal purposes when he saw the newly built shack. But that was nearly thirty years ago. What if… what if he wasn't even there anymore?

"What have I done…" Isshin put his hand to his face, wondering if what he did was the right thing to do. "I should've went instead… he needs to be here with Rukia more than me…" Isshin sunk into his seat. As a father he could only fear for the worst. The worst being that both Rukia and Ichigo will die. Ryuken had a very big point. With the snow, it's most likely going to be a trip that'll last for at least eight days. Rukia wouldn't last that long. Not with this illness…

"Ichigo… please be safe." he prayed. "Please come back okay…" tears leaked from his eyes as his soft sobs filled the room. Behind the closed door to the hall, Ryuken listened, and closed his eyes at the sound of Isshin's cries.

* * *

The blizzard had not let up. In fact, it got stronger. The wind was blowing so hard some of the trees were tilting. Snow and ice mingled with the wind and struck at a shocking impact. Darkness had fallen and so bad the temperature. Foot steps imprinted the high snow and soon were filled back up. Ichigo continued to stomp his way forward, his arms wrapped around himself, shivering madly. His lips were blue, his fingertips and toes were numb, and his eyes were nearly frozen shut. The blood on his laceration was frozen. The cold stung it like hell.

In his left hand, a flashlight barely lit the path he was walking on. The light was blurred by the sheet of snow falling onto him. His shoulders were soaked with freezing water. He was cold. Very cold. He couldn't feel his cheeks or his ears, and his legs burned from walking through this tough terrain. It was like a frozen hell.

'_I can't keep walking through this.' _Ichigo thought. _'I need shelter for the night. Just for the night.' _He shined his light around. Dark frozen trunks of trees standing, towering above him. He moved the light again, walking forward, then stopped. A single tree, half of the huge trunk missing, covered by the sagging, snowy branches. In the middle of the base, a hollow. He made his way towards it, his footsteps curving off the path. As he came closer, the light revealed the tree was indeed hollowed out. There was snow on the ground inside it, but only ankle-deep. Not nearly as high as it was outside.

Ichigo slipped inside, and slid down the wall. He heaved, his breath showing in front of him. He was frustrated. He wanted to be able to continue the night. He hated that he was admitting he couldn't do it because of the weather, but if he did continue, he'd die for sure.

Ichigo shivered violently. He's never been this cold before in his entire life. It was overwhelming. To think his home could get this cold. He peered outside, getting a clear view of just how bad it was outside. He's surprised he wasn't blown away. Or even buried by the snow.

Ichigo curled up against the wall of the tree and gave a shaky breath. He was scared… he really was. He wondered if he'll even wake up tomorrow.

"Rukia… I love you." he whispered. He took off his bag and dug around it until he felt the blanket and pulled it out. He wrapped it around his shoulders and curled into himself for warmth. He was exhausted. He prayed he'd make it in time. He didn't have much food and no water. If he didn't freeze to death he'll most surly starve.

Ichigo closed his eyes, seeing Rukia's smile, remembering the good times they've had in the past two years. It seemed like with every two years of every wife, something terribly wrong would happen. Why? It didn't make sense. It wasn't fair. With one last shiver of fear, Ichigo blanked out his mind and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**So we learned a little bit about Ichigo's tragic past. No wonder why he's trying to save Rukia. Will he make it? Or will he perish along with his precious wife? Find out in chapter 6 of Dying Embers!**

**Sorry it's a little short. I like to drag on suspense! Please review! It really motivates me to continue! Thanks a bunch guys!**


	6. A Frozen Wasteland

**WOW! This one's SUPER short! I apologize for that! I was rushing and wanted to get this posted. Sorry for the major delay. I'm pretty much full time at work now, but please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Morning came, and miraculously, the blizzard stopped. Snow covered the ground like a quilt, covering everything within miles. Trees barely held upward at the massive stress the snow was putting on their branches. It was eerily silent, not a single noise within miles. Like a frozen silence.

Ichigo jerked awake with a sudden gasp, nearly forgetting his mission. He sat up, snow falling off his shoulders and back. He looked outside; the crevice was blocked by a wall of snow. As if that's going to stop Ichigo from getting to this Kisuke fellow.

Ichigo packed his bag, tossing a small muffin into his mouth. He didn't have time to eat. He stood up and with his shoulder rammed into the snow wall. He collapsed into a sea of cold white. As he lifted his head, he squinted at the brightness of the snow. It shined bright despite no sun and just a grey sky, but it sparkled with a blinding shimmer.

Ichigo got to his feet and brushed off the snow. He was able to see the trail he was supposed to follow thanks to the path bare of trees, the trees on either side of the path winding his way to Urahara. He thanked his lucky stars that it was so easy to spot. In snow this deep, it was impossible to see anything little. But he hadn't the time to doddle. His wife needed him.

For hours Ichigo marched through the snow. He was actually starting to sweat from the strain he was putting on his legs. Walking in knee-high snow was no easy task. In fact, his muscles in his legs were actually starting to hurt. He painfully heaved. The cold air not only made it difficult to breathe, but it also made his lungs hurt. Badly.

As Ichigo continued, his stomach roared and twisted in pain. He was starving. It's been two days since he's eaten a decent bite. He had packed a couple of granola bars, an apple, and one other small muffin. If he was going to trek there and back, he'll need more energy than that, but he couldn't just stop and make a meal. He had no water. The snow will have to do.

Ichigo sighed. His emotions were fucked up to say the least. He was anxious, afraid, confused, doubtful, nauseous… What if he didn't make it? What if… something happened to him? And he couldn't make it back? He'll lose his life out here. He'll lose Rukia… and leave his father and family without him.

Ichigo gave a little whimper. He was scared out here. He didn't imagine it'd be this extreme. He was drowned in so much grief and belief that he could do the impossible and save Rukia, that he didn't even think about the possibility of certain doom for himself. He tightened his grip on the straps of his bag. How was he going to get home? The jeep was totaled. How was he going to get back down? Rukia will… by the time he gets back home he'll be too late. Plus, if his father knew this guy's shack was in this location years ago, how did he know it was still there? What if he was being sent on a wild goose chase for something that isn't even there? What if this is all for absolutely nothing?

Ichigo couldn't comprehend all these things at once. He had to focus on his main objective: Rukia. She was his only thought. If he could keep her his only focus, he'll get through this.

"I can't have doubts. She'll be okay. I trust my father to take care of her while I'm gone. He'll keep her alive unlike Ryuken." Ichigo said to himself. He was wondering how far he'll get today. The snow was hard to walk in. He hoped he wouldn't faint. He was pretty weak.

'_Weak?_' Ichigo thought to himself. '_You're calling yourself weak? Rukia's dying you dumb bastard. Now isn't the time to call yourself weak! Get going before you lose her!_' Ichigo could kick himself in the ass if he could. He couldn't keep thinking like this. He was only letting Ryuken get to him!

"I won't be defeated…" Ichigo's breath showed in a fire-like cloud in front of him. The sting of his wound no longer bothering him. He had a job to do.

* * *

Morning came; it was grey, dull, and cold. Plow trucks were still at work pushing snow off the roads. People were busy shoveling their cars out of the white tombs and clearing their driveways.

Isshin stirred from his third nightmare, dreaming of finding Ichigo's frozen body lying on his doorstep. He shook his head to rid of the terrifying thoughts and sleep and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Rukia. Lying on the bed, tubes down her throat and other miscellaneous wires sticking from her hands and arms. The second thing he noticed… was the slowing heartbeat on the monitor.

Eyes finally open wide, Isshin got to his feet and went to stand by Rukia's bed and lifted up a bottle. He took the syringe from the tray and frowned heavily at it.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this…" Isshin whispered

* * *

Within a couple more hours, Ichigo had covered a lot of ground. He forced himself to go faster, trudging through the snow like it didn't even bother him.

But it did.

His legs were on fire. He couldn't feel his toes or fingers, and his lungs were starting to burn. For the first time he found his teeth chattering like a jackhammer. He huffed painfully. Was he getting pneumonia? He couldn't be… he'll surly die if he gets it here.

Ichigo found himself hugging his arms for warmth, his teeth chattering madly. It was cold up here. Very cold. He wondered how long he was going to last before he collapsed.

Continuing on, Ichigo knew precious time was slipping away by the seconds. Every moment his thoughts were focused on Rukia. That was his fuel. His legs could fall off from frostbite and he'd still go on until he saved Rukia. He tightened his grip on his bag and kept going, forcing himself to a half-successful trot through the snow on the trail guided by trees. Through gritted teeth he bared the icy temperature. When he gets back home he's never going in the snow again. He was going to light the biggest fire and sit right in front of it with Rukia snuggled in his lap, mugs of hot tea in their hands. He'll hold her and kiss her and tell her how beautiful and precious she is to him. He'll smother her like he did when they first got married. He'll tend to her every demand and desire, get her whatever she wanted and asked for. He'll protect her from everything the world threw at them. He'd take a bullet for her. He'd fight a grizzly bear for her. He'd jump in front of a freight train. He'd do anything for her.

"And I'll kick Ryuken's ass when I get back." Ichigo growled. He'll prove that white-haired prick that he's worthy of his word.

Ichigo marched forward, his heart fluttering madly with anticipation and anxiety. Adrenaline filled his body and his stomach turned with determination. His legs and toes became numb, but that didn't falter his pace. If he were to stop just once more, he'll run out of time.

After some time, Ichigo was still walking. It was getting dark. Days were very short here in the mountains. Which wasn't good. If he wandered in the dark he'll likely fall to his death in the gorge. He had to at least make it to the gorge and cross. Then he'll be just in arm's reach of Urahara. And he'll demand each and every case of drugs he can carry and take it back to Rukia and save her life.

Ichigo trudged on and on for hours and he began to panic when the sun started to set and there was no gorge in sight. Worst yet; the winds were beginning to pick up speed. That was a sign of an imminent blizzard. It was already snowy enough. If it snows more it will be damn near impossible for Ichigo to move. And with no visible shelter in sight, Ichigo would be a sitting duck in the middle of a frozen hell.

* * *

**Will Ichigo make it? And what is Isshin planning on doing with Rukia? Please review!  
**


	7. A Glimps of Hope

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I am so super sorry for not updating. I just ended my semester in college and have been catching up on all of my stories. I'm really happy to be back! I will be updating more of my stories including this one which I have been working on for the past few months. So please enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

"And what will this do?" Ryuken asked with doubt as Isshin dropped liquid into the liquid I.V.

"This will raise her blood pressure." He said. "She'll contract sepsis if her blood pressure becomes any lower. Her organs will shut down completely with that. But it'll slowly weaken her muscles." Isshin said depressingly. The old man was run down. He couldn't eat. He could barely get an hour of sleep. And he was starting to smell from sitting in one spot for so long.

"But it'll do very little to put the virus at bay." Ryuken said.

"She's still on the steroid." Isshin informed him. "So long as she's on this steroid she'll manage. With this solution I've given her, her heart will still pump blood through her body and keep her organs going as well as give Ichigo a little more time." Isshin said. Ryuken gave a curious look.

"I thought he was going to be able to make it with just three days." Ryuken said sarcastically. Isshin glared at him.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You and I both know that with this weather Ichigo will be lucky enough not to freeze to death. Look, he has one day left and they want another blizzard coming from the north, where Ichigo is at. If he's reached Urahara now it'll take almost two days to get back down here if he's lucky. The same amount of time Rukia has left." Isshin said. Ryuken shook his head disapprovingly.

"She'll die by then." he said coldly. "Her body is shutting down rapidly already and here you are pumping her with drugs." he had ice in his eyes.

"Look, if I didn't think this wasn't going to work then I wouldn't be doing it, would I?" Isshin snapped back. "If I'm correct, Ichigo is currently there. Getting to Urahara's is simple, but with the amount of snow it's a lot harder, but I know Urahara. He wouldn't let Ichigo come back down alone." Isshin said and stepped away from Rukia. He wondered if she was ever going to wake up again. And wondered if he'll ever see Ichigo again…

* * *

Ichigo gritted his chattering teeth, tightening his hands on his coat in an attempt to keep his body heat to himself. He was so cold. Too cold for words. The winds had picked up in dramatic speed, pushing Ichigo further and further off the path. He stumbled through the white sea of snow, trying his hardest to keep trudging forward. The light, loose layer of snow that sat on the top of the ground and covered trees was blowing with the wind, making them just like minuscule bullets.

They stung Ichigo's face and blinded him. As his eyes watered, his tears froze in the frozen wind. He was starting to wonder if this was the snow on the ground, or if he was stuck in a blizzard. The worst part: it was getting dark. And in this blinded condition with darkness, he was bound to fall into the gorge to his death.

"Fuck…" Ichigo drew a shaky hand into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight. He shined it forward but couldn't see far. The wall of frantic flurries made seeing impossible. The white crusted trees were just odd silhouettes that told him what direction to go. His legs were tiring quickly. He hadn't much time left. He was growing weaker and weaker with no food in his stomach and little warmth. If he didn't reach Urahara by tonight, he'll literally end up dead trying.

A strong gust of wind nearly plowed Ichigo into the snow and he stumbled the other way. He straightened himself out and panted. His body was a mixture of fear, panic, and anxiety. His body was telling him to run, but he couldn't move to find a place to hide. His head was telling him to stop and rest, but he couldn't see to find somewhere to pass out. But his heart was telling him to keep going; find Urahara and get the medicine to save Rukia and prove that bastard Ryuken wrong.

But he couldn't find his way to the live-saving medicine…

"Damnit!" Ichigo screamed to the grey sky. He was on the verge of losing his sanity. "Show me the way! I need to save my wife!" Ichigo screamed louder, his lungs igniting with the cold air. Tears blinded his vision as he stumbled forward in the snow. "Show me a sign! Anything! Anything that's telling me I'm going in the right direction!" Ichigo dropped his head and sobbed loudly, only getting a howl of wind as a response. He gritted his teeth, his heart shuddering with anger and fear and he threw his head back up towards the sky. "Answer me damnit! I need to-" Ichigo was cut off when his foot suddenly slipped forward and he jerked forward, dropping his flashlight. Gasping, Ichigo realized that there was no solid surface under his foot. He staggered back wards and fell into the snow. He panted in disbelief, knowing exactly where he was. He had reached the gorge.

Peering down he saw the black, endless pit that looked like it was created by the earth splitting in two. He could see snow piling on the outstretched rocks going down into the sea of darkness below. He couldn't even see the light of his flashlight below. It had fallen into oblivion.

Realization hit Ichigo like a boulder. He almost fell in there. He scrambled backwards and panted. He was lucky. He almost died. He almost fucking died! But he realized something else, too. He was just minutes away from Urahara. He had made it. He was almost there!

Struggling to frozen toes, Ichigo put his arm over his face to cover himself from the snow. He looked around and saw a dark-looking bridge. He staggered over to see what it was and came to look at a fallen tree. The protruding roots were almost as tall as him sticking out of the ground, covered in snow. The tree itself was massive, the bare top wedged between the opposite side of the gorge. Ichigo could only assume the bare trunk was frozen in place, but he was extremely hesitant to climb on top of it and cross it. It's trunk was probably slippery and icy. How was he supposed to cross that?

"Wait…" Ichigo dug in his pocket and struggled to read the paper his father gave him. "There's supposed to be a bridge. "But where…?" Ichigo looked beyond and found the bridge several yards away. He quickly scurried to it and saw in the blinding wind a worn wood panel bridge with ragged rope sides. Ichigo gulped. He knew his father told him not to, but…

Ichigo took a weary step onto the first wooden plank. It creaked in pain as he put all his weight and trust onto it. He gripped the frozen, tattered ropes and took another step, and another, another…

His hands burned from the temperature as he held onto the ropes for dear life. The bridge was swinging below him in the wind with his weight and its unsteady wooden planks. He felt his empty stomach suddenly fill with terror. He felt like throwing up if it weren't for the fact the bridge would collapse if he lurched suddenly. He inhaled deeply and fought back the urge to cough hard from his lungs burning. The bridge was about twenty or thirty feet long. But in the cold darkness, it seemed like it stretched for miles. But Ichigo knew what lied ahead was what he's been searching for his whole time.

Ichigo kept stepping hesitantly forward on the weakened bridge. He felt like he was walking forever. He didn't dare look down. He had a bad phobia of heights. If it weren't for his desire to save Rukia, he would never have crossed this thing.

Ichigo was almost blinded to the world until a huge gust of wind almost knocked him off the bridge. His hands locked onto both ropes and he froze in place. His eyes were wide with terror and he couldn't catch his breath. He closed his eyes tight. '_Just don't look down… don't look down… keep walking, Ichigo… just keep going!'_ Ichigo gave a shaky exhale and took another step. The wind and ice was tearing at him viciously, pushing at him. His feet were moving on his own at this point. The creaking seemed to scream over the blistering winds. The ropes were aching as he gripped them painfully. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, everything flashing through his head at once. His father, his sisters, his friends, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia…

He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but a blackening sky with sheets of snow before him. The bridge almost had disappeared, but he saw, just a couple yards away, the end of the bridge and solid land again.

Heart fluttering with hope, Ichigo took his steps quicker, knowing the hill was just a short distance away. He was going to reach the shack and get that medicine. He had made it.

Ichigo could see in the barely lit night the last wooden plank and started taking larger strides across, not hearing the louder creaks and cracks of the wood. As Ichigo reached the last few planks, his foot went through. With a shout of terror, Ichigo felt his entire body plunge downward. His hands clasped the snapping ropes, kicking his legs to lift himself, but all he felt was air. "Gah! No!" Ichigo tried to lift himself, but the strings on the rope, one by one, snapped until one side of the bridge was remaining. It all happened so fast. In a heartbeat everything went a horrifying turn for the worst.

The right side of the bridge dangled just as Ichigo did and he began to panic. "Help me!" Ichigo screamed out. His hands were gripping in rope while a few planks of wood dropped into the oblivion. The icy winds had suddenly picked up in ferocity and it was now a full-on blizzard. Ichigo dangled, hundreds of feet above the ground over a bottomless pit of death. His heart raced as he held on for dear life, hearing the rope he was hanging on to begin to snap and feeling it sink lower and lower. Ichigo was weighing it down.

Quickly thinking, Ichigo released one hand from the rope and let the strap of his backpack slide off his shoulders. He did the same with his other arm and let his bag drop. It fell into the gorge silently and Ichigo was now hanging with less weight in his shoulders. He had to reach the other side. In the midst of the blizzard, Ichigo slid his hands along the frozen ropes as quickly as he could. He felt his hat blow off his head and his ears received a painful battering from the hail. Squinting, Ichigo kept going. He felt the rope weakening. It was snapping more and more, the planks falling into the black depths. It was when Ichigo felt his hand reach snow did he realize he had made it to the other side. Hesitantly, he let go of the rope and dug his hands into the snowy cliff. He kicked hard at the icy, rock cliff and managed to get himself up onto the ledge. He scrambled frantically to the flat ground and crawled a few yards before collapsing on his stomach in the snow. He heaved for air, trying desperately to calm his racing heart. He had almost died. He almost died…

Ichigo didn't dare look back when he heard that stomach-clenching snap of the rope and the sound of the wooden planks clanking against the edges of the gorge. He crawled forward in the snow until he felt himself on even land and collapsed onto his stomach yet again, heaving in hysteria. After a while of lying on the ground, Ichigo was able to get to shaky feet. He looked around but in the darkness he couldn't see anything. Night had fallen, and the blizzard was stronger than ever. He shut his eyes against the ice crystals and started to stomp forward. The directions had told him there was a hill he had to climb. If he could just find that hill and climb it, he could find the rest of his way blindly.

So Ichigo trekked through the snow and experienced pain. Because his hat had blown off, his ears were freezing and aching badly. His lungs were heavy like rocks and his legs were becoming frail like twigs. He was becoming weak. He was exhausted, hungry, frightened, and cold to the bone. His boots hadn't protected him enough. His toes were numb and stinging from the cold. His face was stiff and turning a painful red from the icy winds. He knew he hadn't much time left... for himself. Rukia was dying, and so was he. Slowly and painfully. It'd been quick if he would've fallen into the gorge, but he didn't. Now he was suffering.

"Rukia..." Ichigo's breath was a visible cloud. "I'm coming back no matter what..." he muttered. He started shivering. _Hypothermia is going to set in soon..._ Ichigo thought to himself. _I'm not far away from death myself..._ he hadn't noticed that he was walking upwards on a slope. _It's so cold... I've never felt so cold in my entire life... it hurts..._ Ichigo hugged his arms to keep his body heat inside of him. He was slowing down... he was taught to keep moving around to stay warm, but it wasn't working. He didn't want to die here. To be frozen in a place like this? To never be found again? Never to see his family and break his promise to Rukia. He didn't want to die before her. He didn't want her to die at all. If only if Ichigo died, his life would be given to Rukia. If he could die knowing his death wouldn't be in vain and given to his wife, he would've jumped in that gorge. He would've crashed head-on into that truck days ago. He would've killed himself days ago to save her. He would've died for Orihime and Tatsuki.

He was beginning to wonder if this shack existed still. His father seems to know this man, but for how long? When did his father first find out that this man lived here? If it was years before he was born, how did his father know he was still here? What if he moved on and the shack was demolished in one of these terrible snowstorms? What if the man was dead? What if he wasn't here at all? This journey would mean absolutely nothing. It would be a pointless travel in the middle of hell. On top of that, Ichigo would have to face the fact that there was no hope in saving Rukia, and die trying to make it back to tell his father that this whole attempt at saving his wife was a huge failure and shamefully accept that Ryuken was right. That Rukia would die, and Ichigo would fail.

Ichigo tripped suddenly and fell face forward into the snow. He groaned in pain feeling the snow sting his skin. He struggled to lift his head and his arms shook as he got to his hands and knees. He rasped for a single, open breath, but it was impossible. He ended up coughing hard, his entire diaphragm racking with pain. After he caught his breath as much as he could, he looked up. His eyes widened despite the vicious winds whipping at him. His shivering stopped instantly at the sight before him. The single lantern hanging from a pole just before the door shook violently in the blizzard, it's light dim, but vibrant in the snowy holocaust. The light was enough to illuminate the outline of the small shack standing firm in the middle of the snowy gale. To Ichigo, it was almost like a mirage. He had done it. It existed.

He had reached Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

**Ichigo's finally made it to Kisuke Urahara. But will he make it back to Rukia? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I just want to thank you guys for all of the reviews. I've had a hard year in 2015 and I'm really hoping or a better one in 2016. So let's make this a good year shall we? Stick around!**


	8. Urahara Kisuke

**I have a serious knack for uploading things in the middle of the night! It's the only time I have to do things!**

**Welcome back, guys! So so sorry for such late uploads. College is a piece of shit! It's soooo time consuming! But like I've promised time and time again I will get back to my stories this summer since I'll have absolutely nothing better to do.**

**And without further adue, let's continue with Dying Embers Chapter 8!**

* * *

Ichigo got to his feet and was nearly blown over by the gusts of wind. He staggered to the door on brittle legs and laid his sore fist on the worn wood.

"Open up!" Ichigo shouted painfully, his lungs protesting in his decision to yell. "Urahara Kisuke!" he continued to yell. "Open the door!" Ichigo began to relentlessly pound on the wooden door with blue hands. There was no answer, which only fueled Ichigo's frantic state. "Open up, please!" he pleaded, banging the door harder. He kept pounding and pounding on the door. His knees buckled inwards as his legs finally gave up their struggle to stay straight. "Please, someone answer me!" Ichigo cried, letting his forehead hit the hard, frozen wood. There was no answer. Not a hint of a sound to be heard. He stood there for a while, hearing nothing but the howling wind and feeling the relentless, mocking pain of the hail. "Please... my wife is dying..." he whimpered and felt his legs begin to shake and his body begin to violently shiver.

A second later Ichigo heard a sound. He looked up and heard a couple more. It sounded like the locks of the door being undone. And a second later, the door creaked open, and Ichigo was staring at a pair of brown eyes. Eyes that brandished a cold nature and distrust.

"Who are you?" the frigid voice came from behind the door, making Ichigo's heart skip a few beats. For a few moments, Ichigo just stared at the man. Was this Kisuke Urahara? All he saw were these pair of unimpassioned eyes.

"I need medicine." Ichigo blurted out desperately. "Please, I need your help. My wife is dying and I need-"

"Go home." he cut in with an icy tone. Ichigo was taken aback. "Get lost and get out of here before you freeze to death." he ended his statement and closed the door, but Ichigo planted his hand on it and forced it open, but no far. The chain was attached to the top of the door and kept him a safe distance away from the man whom he was now trying to strangle.

"You listen to me," Ichigo growled defensively. "My wife is dying. I've come a long way to see you and get the medicine I need to save her, and you're just going to stand there and tell me to get lost? What the hell is wrong with you!" Ichigo roared. The same brown eyes glared at him.

"Sure she is..." he replied.

"What?" Ichigo panted. "Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo yelled.

"It doesn't matter. Now leave." the door slammed in Ichigo's face and he heard the locks on the inside seal the door closed.

"Hey! Hey, you prick! Get back here!" Ichigo pounded and kicked at the door, but it held firm. "You asshole! You think I'm faking my wife being sick? Just who the hell do you think you are?" Ichigo assaulted the door ruthlessly for a long time in the middle of the storm, rage filling his body. If he wasn't going to let him in, he'll just go in himself. "What part of my wife is sick don't you understand? Are you just going to let her die like that? You evil piece of shit!" Ichigo threw himself against the door, but it was as sturdy as a boulder. After launching himself at the door a final time, Ichigo felt his shoulder pop and he gasped in pain. He fell to his knees with a sharp pain stabbing at his shoulder. He writhed in pain and anger. He was helpless. He couldn't do anything to help his wife because of this man. What kind of man is he? How could he just let a poor woman die?

"You... bastard..." Ichigo sobbed, hot tears slightly freezing against his face. They dropped into the snow, melting it, only to be filled again thanks to the snowstorm engulfing everything in sight. "Please..." Ichigo pleaded, desperate for help. Not for him, but for Rukia. "Listen to me, Kisuke Urahara..." Ichigo lifted his head and made his voice bellow over the storm. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, the son of Isshin Kurosaki. My wife is dying and Isshin sent me here to you for the medicine she needs." he yelled over the wind. "Are you really going to let this innocent woman die? Are you really going to make my journey here to you a worthless attempt for nothing?!" there was no answer. Not even the locks on the door clicked.

Ichigo dropped his head and pounded the ground with a fist. He failed... he failed Rukia. He failed his father and his entire family. "Damn you!" Ichigo roared. "Damn you to hell! Burn in the deepest pits of hell for this, you bastard!" Ichigo shouted, coughing painfully afterwards. He groaned loudly and couldn't find the energy to stand or lift his head. He lost everything...

Rage and anger was coursing through his body and was soon joined by insanity. His fists clenched the snow and a deranged smirk stretched over his face.

"Fine then..." he whispered, reaching into his coat pocket. "If you won't come out, or let me in, I'll just burn you alive." he flicked open the lighter. He threw his head up towards the door and screamed, "I'll burn this place to the ground with you in it!" he flicked the switch and a small flame appeared momentarily.

A second later the door was yanked open and Ichigo was rammed and plowed to the ground. The lighter flew from his hands and landed a couple of feet away and Ichigo's back hit the frozen earth below. He gasped in pain and felt a pressure on his neck. Something was choking him. He felt a pair of legs straddle his sides and the pair of hands constricted around his neck. Ichigo kicked his legs out and managed to get his nails on the arms of the person choking him, but his blunt welts that he inflicted did nothing to phase the person on top of him. He choked and gasped out for air, but he couldn't breathe. The hands clamped tighter and tighter until his vision went blurry. He couldn't even see his assailant. He was being killed by whoever was on top of him. For a split second Ichigo thought he was going to die as his vision went black.

"Stop it, Renji." came the same impassive voice Ichigo was just talking to. The pressure on Ichigo's through subsided and Ichigo gasped for air. His head was spinning, but he was still pinned onto the ground and half-consciously flailed below his attacker. "Get off him." he demanded.

"He tried to kill us!" Renji, the man on top of Ichigo, yelled defensively at the man in the doorway.

"I said get off him." he said in a more serious tone. For a minute, Renji challenged him with his eyes until he obeyed and got up from strangling Ichigo. Ichigo lied in the snow, barely awake and slurring words in pain as his body was slowly shutting down.

"He threatened to burn the house down!" Renji roared at the man in the doorway.

"It doesn't matter." he said as he stepped out an over to Ichigo's body, which was quickly being buried by snow from the blizzard.. "You think a flame would flourish in this weather? Especially from that measly lighter?" he asked Renji. Renji stayed quiet, throwing a disgusted look at Ichigo's limp body. His eyes had closed and he was unconscious in the snow. "Pick him up and bring him inside." the man demanded as he turned and walked back into the home.

"Are you serious?" Renji said angrily with a confused look. "This bastard told us to burn in Hell and tried to destroy the place and you want to help him? Are you insane, Urahara?" Renji yelled. The man turned to give him a brief, deal-looking stare.

"No. Now bring him inside now." he ordered and disappeared inside. Without anymore arguments, Renji lifted Ichigo's limp body off the ground and dragged him inside.

* * *

Yet another blizzard hit Karakura town. More and more people were coming in with snow-related injuries and ailments. Accidents littered the streets and the town's people did their best to clear the roads of the snow. The hospital was busy with patients in and out, but no more so than Isshin.

He faithfully sat at Rukia's side. Her vitals hadn't improved, but her blood pressure was stable and she had not worsened. He was thankful the steroids were working and keeping her alive. Her organs were still working and her heart rate was slow, but stable. She was going to make it another day.

But while Isshin's primary concern was on Rukia at the moment, he was more worried about Ichigo. He didn't even know if he was alive or if he was ever going to come back. If he got lost or injured himself or got sick. If he even managed to reach Urahara successfully. If he had, he still had to make his way back down the mountain. He prayed that he was all right. He prayed he was safely on his way back with the medicine. He wanted to believe that Ichigo made it there with no problems whatsoever, but he knew fully well in this weather, Ichigo had to have stopped to rest or got injured in some way. Ichigo was the one to keep going even if he had a missing limb, but he wasn't dressed warm enough. He must be cold to the bone at this point.

Isshin sat back uneasily in the chair. He felt dizzy and exhausted. He had been up all night and day for the past two days, which felt more like two years. And it was about to be a third. The dark bags under Isshin's eyes revealed his exhaustion all too well. He hadn't eaten, making his frame seem a lot more thin than he actually was, and he was swaying in his seat. Isshin's eyes were glued to Rukia until he suddenly saw double of her, then a blur of her before seeing nothing at all and hitting the floor.

When Isshin woke up he was staring at the ceiling. He was in a bed with an oxygen mask on his face. He slowly sat up and saw he was in a private room by himself. He pulled the mask off his face and sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Must've fainted…" he muttered. Then he realized he needed to get back to Rukia. "I gotta get back…" he got to to his exhausted feet and staggered towards the door. But before he reached it, Ryuken walked in, giving a disappointing stare.

"I found you lying on the floor shaking." Ryuken said. Isshin didn't say anything. "I suggest you stay in that bed and gain your strength back unless you want to die of exhaustion." Ryuken said with a serious tone, but Isshin glared at him.

"I can rest looking after Rukia." Isshin insisted.

"Rukia is going to die after you if you don't listen to me." Ryuken said, closing the door behind him. "If you don't rest, eat, and get hydrated you'll be the one in the morgue." His words struck fear into Isshin. He didn't trust this man with the life of Rukia. All Ryuken wanted was to be able to inject Rukia to end her life. Not something Isshin was going to let happen.

"Forget it. I'll be fine." Isshin said and shoved past him. Ryuken only watched the man tiredly make his way down the hall back to Rukia's room.

"What a fool..."

**Thanks so much for reading guys! To make up for it, I'm uploading three new chapters in one night! A personal record! Thanks so much!**


	9. Patience

**Chapter 9 up and running! Enjoy! And sorry if they seem so short. But Chapter 10 Is definitel worth it!**

The wind continued to howl in the middle of the night and snow covered everything in its path. The little shack at the base of the mountain stood strong against the terrible weather and didn't budge and inch.

Inside the warm home, Ichigo stirred back to reality. He moaned as he shivered his aches and fatigue away. He was warm, instead of being bone-chilling cold, and he could breathe again, albeit the heaviness still remaining in his chest. When he opened his eyes he was met with the wooden beams and steel roof of the shack. Then it all came back to him. He was at Urahara's shack.

Forcing himself to sit up, Ichigo realized he was lying on the floor on a futon with a heavy blanket covering his torso. He was in a very small room alone, but he knew he wasn't her by himself. As if his thoughts were read by the man himself, Urahara walked into the room and looked down at the ginger-haired man.

"You're finally awake." he said impassively. Ichigo glared at him.

"Why did you decide to help me?" Ichigo growled at the blond-haired man as he strode in and sat down next to him. "I thought you didn't care about me or my wife. So why did you save me?" Ichigo demanded to know. The blond man didn't say anything. He just stared at him with the same stone-cold eyes.

"You said your wife is sick, right?" Urahara asked him as if he didn't hear Ichigo's question.

"Yes, she's terminally ill! I screamed it outside your damn door as you slammed it in my face!" Ichigo yelled, but ended up coughing violently.

"I suggest you not yell so loudly." Urahara said calmly. "You may have pnuemonia. Yelling will only make it worse." after Ichigo finished coughing, he glared at the man, suddenly tired.

"Yes... my wife needs medicine apparently only you have." Ichigo said weakly, but didn't show it. "My father told me of you. Will you please help me?" he asked. For a while, Urahara kept a steady gaze with Ichigo. He said nothing and Ichigo wondered if he really was going to help or not. If he didn't, Rukia will die.

"I will." Urahara agreed. And Ichigo gave a grateful and relieve look. "But only for your wife's sake. I will give you only enough to cure her and nothing more." Urahara said.

"That's all I'm asking." Ichigo said. "Why did you deny me back there? I don't get it." Ichigo said.

Blankly, Urahara said, "It's been a very long time since I've gotten an honest customer. Guess I just didn't trust you right away." Ichigo gave him a puzzled look.

"Honest customer?" he said curiously. "You mean, you're a shopkeeper?" he asked, but Urahara didn't answer him.

"Don't worry about it." he said bluntly. Then Ichigo gave a frightened look.

"I-I don't have any money. I can't pay for this, I'm sorry..." he dropped his gaze. "My wallet fell into the gorge." he admitted shamefully. Again, Urahara said nothing for a while, making Ichigo think he wasn't going to give him he medicine.

"I never said I was going to charge you anything." Urahara said. Ichigo looked at him in complete shock. The blond man stood up and walk towards the door. "You need to regain your strength. I'll bring you some food." he walked out, leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo took the time to contemplate everything. He thought he was just coming for medicine and leaving right away. But instead, he was here, back from the brink of death, and now worrying even more about Rukia.

"I can't just lie here. Rukia needs me. I have to leave now." Ichigo went to stand up, but the sharp pain in his shoulder stopped him. He whined in pain and gripped his right shoulder tightly. He doesn't know what he did, but it hurts. Just then Urahara came back in with a tray of food and Renji behind him. Ichigo locked eyes with the red-haired man. His bright red hair was down almost to the middle of his back and he was covered in odd black tattoos. He was tall and rather muscular, a pair of stone-hard eyes. Was he the one who choked him?

"Here," Urahara placed the tray down and handed Ichigo two small white pills. "They're pain pills for your shoulder. With the injury and the cold weather that's going to hurt for a while. Sorry I can't properly patch you up here." Urahara said and took his seat beside Ichigo, Renji sitting next to the blond-haired man. Ichigo nodded a thanks and downed the pills before quickly gulping down the soup the man offered him. After he was finished, he got to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Renji asked him with a glare. Ichigo returned it.

"I need to get back home as soon as possible." he said. "I've taken up enough of your time. Just give me the medicine and I'll be on my way."

Renji scoffed. "Not in this weather." he retorted. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You really think you can make it outside in this weather at night in the pitch black? Good luck not falling to your death in the ravine." Renji crossed his arms. Ichigo growled at him.

"Look, I've done it for the past two days and made it here just fine and I'll do it again. Now give me the medicine and let me leave." Ichigo demanded, suddenly challenging the much larger man before him.

"Renji's right." Urahara said calmly, gaining Ichigo's attention. "I'm quite impressed that you made it here in this snowstorm, but if you try to go back now in this storm, you're going to die." he said sternly. Ichigo held his gaze before wincing in frustration.

"Damnit! Don't you get it? I don't have time to sit around here and wait for the storm to pass! My wife is dying!" Ichigo yelled.

"And she'll die if you end up getting yourself dead by going out in this." Urahara retorted. "Just sit down. We'll depart early tomorrow morning if that appeases you."

"That doesn't appease me at all!" Ichigo yelled at him. "If my wife dies you'll be responsible!"

"That's enough!" Renji leaped to his feet and towered over Ichigo, but Ichigo didn't back down.

"Just give me the damn medicine and I'll leave and make it back just fine!" Ichigo yelled. Renji opened his mouth to say something, but froze when Urahara put a hand to the man's shoulders. Renji backed away as Urahara stepped towards Ichigo and looked at him with icy eyes.

"You're right," Urahara said. "I would take responsibility of her death. Because if I let you go out there now, you'll die. Do you understand me?" Urahara narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. "I can only assume you come from a far away place. Let me guess... Karakura Town?" Ichigo gasped slightly. "Right. All the paths are blocked by snow, ice, and horrible weather. The edges of the cliffs are slippery with ice, and if you slip, you'll plummet to your death." he finished. "Now would you rather die here in this ice land? Or listen to me and make it back home in one piece?" Urahara asked him. Ichigo could tell he wasn't just trying to scare him now. "If I let you die, I'll be living with a heavy conscience for the rest of my life. I've told dozens of people in the past to wait out storms only to find their bodies the next spring, frozen and decaying. Do you want that? Or do you want to save you wife?"

That's all it took for Ichigo to back down and gaze at the floor.

"All right... I'll stay." he agreed quietly.

"Then you'll spend the night here. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Urahara said and left the room, Renji following him, but not without glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo huffed irritably. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the blond bastard was right. He almost fell in getting here. He was bound to if he goes out now. With nothing else to do, Ichigo took a seat back in his futon, feeling the medicine start to kick in. His shoulder felt loose. He wasn't sure what Urahara gave him, but it worked.

"How does he know my dad?" Ichigo wondered. His father has never mentioned Urahara until now. Was this guy a doctor? He doesn't look like a doctor. Maybe he's affiliated with drugs if he has this special kind of medicine? Maybe it is a drug. "Guess it doesn't matter... I just need that medicine to save Rukia." he mumbled. He sighed and let himself fall back against the thin mattress. He heard the wind bash at the shack, making the boards of the tiny home squeak and groan in the cold. Maybe the storm really was as bad as they say it was. When he felt the whole structure shake, Ichigo thought it was going to collapse, but it stood like a tree. It seemed like it was indestructible.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo sighed and tried to get some sleep. He was anxious now. If he could get back there tomorrow night, that would be perfect. He'd save Rukia, but he had a feeling it was going to take a lot longer. Possibly a second day. But he couldn't risk that. He just couldn't.

_I will rescue you, Rukia. You'll be back in my arms and in our home where you belong. I won't let you die. I'll be back for you. I promise._ Ichigo repeated himself until he fell asleep.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to a dark room and the sound of hellish winds unleashing fury on the small hut. He sat up and realized exactly where he was, remembering what happened and what he had to do.

"Rukia..." he muttered and got up. He walked out the door and into a small dark hall leading two directions. One way, which was a dead end with one other door on the opposite side of the wall, and the other way, which he could see a small living area. He walked the way, hoping to find the front door. He was knocked out and doesn't know which way leads out. As Ichigo made his way to the living room he realized just how small the place is. The living area was cramped with just a small, round coffee table in the middle, and a small fire place not far from the pathway to the kitchen burning steadily. A small walkway lead to the tiny kitchen. He saw a sink, a toaster, a coffee maker, a tea pot, a microwave, and a small fridge. As he walked in further, he saw a small dresser not far from another short hallway on the adjacent wall. On it was a picture. Ichigo squinted in the dim lighting. A slim woman with dark skin and long purple hair sitting on a chair and smiling at the camera. _Haven't seen her around here. Where is she?_ Ichigo wondered. Funny... it seemed like this was the only picture here in the entire home.

"Hey," Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Urahara standing at the entrance of the other hallway and he immediately put the picture down.

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized. "I was just curious about who this-"

"Your eye." Urahara cut in. Ichigo blinked at him.

"Huh?"

Urahara walked up to him. "Your eye is cut just above the eyebrow." he told him. Ichigo almost forgot about the cut he got from the car accident and he frowned knowing his father's vehicle was ruined.

"Yeah... my car crashed on the road off the mountain. That's how I got here." Ichigo told him. Urahara continued to look at his cut.

"It looks infected." he told him. "Wait here." he told Ichigo and walked back into the dark hallway. Ichigo stood still waiting for the man to return, and when he did, he came with a small glass jar and what appeared to he a roll of gauze. Urahara pulled off the cork of the glass jar and stuck his finger in it, having a small dab of goo. He then spread it on Ichigo's eye and Ichigo flinched. "This'll stop infection." he said casually before putting a thin bandage on his head.

"Thanks." Ichigo said. Urahara put the rest of his items in the large green coat he had on before walking over to one of the cushions placed around the coffee table and sitting down. Ichigo watched him for a second, not sure if he should sit with him or head back to his room.

"You've come a long way." Urahara said, not looking at him. Ichigo wasn't sure what to say. "In storms like these during this time of year, not many people have the stupidity to travel up here." he said. Ichigo glared at him. "But I'll admit, making it all the way up here in one piece in this disaster takes serious skill and determination. Your wife must be very important to you." Urahara said.

"Of course," Ichigo said as if it was as plain as day. "She's part of who I am now. If it weren't for her... I wouldn't be here." Ichigo looked down, not noticing Urahara glance at him. "She saved me once... and I'm so grateful for that. I'd go to the end of the earth for her. I'd do anything for her." Ichigo raised his head. Urahara then stood and walked up to him, pulling a small bottle out of his coat pocket and handing it to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at it. It was a brown glass bottle filled with a sort of liquid inside of it. Ichigo looked back at the blond man.

"That's what she needs." he said to her. "One bottle should cure her quickly. But don't overdose or she'll die." Urahara said sternly. Ichigo swallowed hard, looking down at the bottle. This was all she needed to save her?

"But, what if-"

"I didn't think you needed it for your wife," Urahara cut him off, turning around and taking a seat on the cushion again. "I thought you were some drug addict looking for a quick fix. I'm sorry." he said. Ichigo remembers his father telling him how so many people abused this.

"No, it's all right. My father told me this was banned because of misuse... speaking of which, how do you know my father?" Ichigo asked. For a while Urahara didn't talk. The violent winds and pounding hail was his answer.

"It's a long story that I'm too tired to tell." Urahara answered. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell me anything? Not one detail?" Ichigo asked. Urahara was silent again, this time longer, but Ichigo stood there and waited.

"We used to work together." he finally said. Ichigo's curiosity grew. "A long time ago… before you were even born." Urahara said. Ichigo looked at the man curiously. "I worked with him for quite a few years. Before I left."

"Why did you leave?" Ichigo asked. Urahara hesitated a bit.

"My own personal reasons." Urahara said. Ichigo pondered for a bit. He felt like that was a lie.

"But why all the way up here? It's horrible up here. The snow and the storms are frightening. What made you choose this location?" Ichigo asked.

"I prefer a private lifestyle. Nobody to bother me up here." the blond man answered. "I like being a loner."

"But what about Renji?" Ichigo asked. "Not technically a loner with him here, don't you think?" Ichigo said.

"I suppose you're right." Urahara answered placidly. "Renji's story is a bit… different." Urahara said. "It wasn't long after I moved up here. He was running away from an abusive family and came up here to hide. I ended up finding him half-dead on the bank of a river not far from here. I told him to find adequate shelter in Karakura Town, but he said he owed his life to me and wanted to pay me back. So now he's my tenant. Not that I mind. He's very handy and useful around here. He's been here for a long time." Urahara finished. Ichigo blinked before looking back down at the bottle in his hand.

"And this medicine… even though it's been banned you still have it. Why?" Ichigo looked back up.

"The virus is still present." Urahara said. "Although it's uncommon to get it, it's not impossible. And with me being up here with dead animals around the corner, I could catch it. Then there's you." He turned to look at him, the fire shining in his brown eyes. "You need it for your wife. Imagine if I wasn't here. She'd be dead." he said. Ichigo frowned, his heart aching. He almost forgot about Rukia's worsening condition.

"Thank-you, really, but… I really need to leave as soon as possible." Ichigo said. "I'm afraid I won't make it on time if we don't go soon."

"It's only past midnight." Urahara said. "By four in the morning things should be settled enough to make it through the snow. Trust me, you'll make it." he insisted, but Ichigo wasn't moved.

"I just need to get back down there. The hospital is so far away, and my car crashed so that means I'll have to walk back down." he dragged his fingers through his messy hair.

"Relax." Urahara ordered him. "I'll make sure you'll make it."

"How?" Ichigo snapped. "I'm sitting here doing nothing while my wife is dying. Hell, my father probably thinks I'm dead. I have no phone to tell him I'm okay, and that damn doctor is going to kill her because I signed papers saying I gave permission to end Rukia's life. They're going to fucking kill her!" Ichigo shouted, panting with fear. Urahara simply stared at him.

"Will you calm down?" he said. "The more you panic the longer it will seem to get back down there. Now I said I'd get you down there on time and I mean it." Urahara narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked him suspiciously. "You're taking me down the mountain?" he asked. Urahara nodded.

"You won't get down there in time without me." Urahara said. "I can get you down the mountain by tomorrow night. It's your choice. You can make a three day journey back down by yourself, or accept my offer to help." he said. Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. He wanted his help, but he didn't see why it couldn't be now.

"Fine," Ichigo agreed. "But I want to leave as soon as possible." he demanded.

"That's my intention." Urahara said and turned to walk away. "I suggest you get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow." he said before disappearing in the shadow of the hallway. Ichigo stood there for a couple of moments long before looking back down at the bottle. He squeezed it tightly.

'Rukia…' Ichigo closed his eyes. 'Don't worry… I'll be there.''

**Ooo, more backstory and more characters! Ichigo's pretty pushy isn't he? Can he really trust Urahara? Stick around and thanks for reading!**


	10. Near Fatal Mistake

**Lots to go with in this chapter! Perhaps the longest of the story? Probably not. But enjoy nonetheless!**

Ichigo lied in the room by himself, staring upwards in the dark, worrying about Rukia. He had been lying there for what seemed like hours, thinking and fidgeting on the futon. The storm's winds were blowing at the shack with incredible force; Ichigo heard the hail pelt at the steel roof. He thought more than a dozen times if the place was going to collapse, but by the feel of things, Ichigo assumed it was built sturdy. And considering Urahara has been hre for years, it must be strong if it endures this every winter.

Ichigo rolled on his side and stared blankly at nothing. He wished he could've left earlier so he'd at least be down by that fence. He didn't know if he could trust Urahara. Especially after the way he made it seem like he wasn't going to give Ichigo the medicine.

_What if it's a trick?_ Ichigo wondered._ What if he won't help me at all and instead let me go on my own. What if Rukia dies before I get there? What if… what if she's dead right now and I'm just not aware?_ Ichigo rolled over on his back again. His anxiety was sky rocketing. _I have to leave here. I have to leave right now. I can't wait for him._ Ichigo threw the covers off of him and stood up, grabbing his jacket from the corner of the room along with his hat and gloves and sneaked out. He saw a window at the very end of the hallway and tip-toed towards it. In the dark of the night, Ichigo couldn't see the blizzard raging on ahead. It didn't look like it had let off at all. He made sure the bottle was snug securely in his pocket before he pried open the window. The icy wind hit him like truck. The familiar sting returned to his cheeks as he slid out of the window and landed in a pile of snow. He slammed the window shut before trudging away from the shack.

Ichigo was surprised at just how dark it was. Renji wasn't kidding when he said it was dark. But that didn't matter. He had to try to make it back. Continuing through the horrible storm, Ichigo squinted through the blanket of hail and wind scratching his face. He wasn't even sure if he was going in the right direction. It didn't matter. Once day breaks he'll be able to see more clearly and he'll sprint through this snow to Karakura town if he had to.

For a while Ichigo staggered through the storm, his body quickly becoming cold and numb. His teeth chattered and his lungs were on fire once more. If he could just keep going he would stay warm. He wandered as the light was slowly becoming clearer. Was morning coming quicker than he perceived?

"Come on, sun. Show me some light!" Ichigo squinted as hail pelted his skin and made it burn. He put an arm up to his face when a huge gale of wind shoved him sideways. His foot slipped out from under him and Ichigo fell downwards into what seemed like a ditch. He twisted and his back hit a hard surface, making the air leave his body in a huff. He stared upwards and saw the snow rage about above, not reaching the hole he was lying in. With a loud groan, Ichigo turned and realized he was lying on just a ledge of a huge fissure that was indented in the land. He struggled to his hands and knees and looked up. How was he going to manage to climb back up there?

Ichigo's hand slid under a patch of ice and he fell back down to his stomach. The impact made the bottle in his pocket jut out and roll off the edge through a thin crevice. Ichigo's eyes stretched wide in panic. "No!" he reach down in to crevice, trying to reach it on another edge not far from where he was perched. He couldn't reach it. It was just out of his grasp. "Come… on!" Ichigo gritted his teeth, wriggling his numb fingers, his shoulder stretched and stung with pain. He had to reach it. He needed this for Rukia!

There was a loud crack and the ledge suddenly jerked downward. Before Ichigo had a chance to fathom what was happening, the ledge gave way and collapsed. Ichigo yelled in terror as he felt himself plummet and his shout turned from fright to pain when he body bounced off the jagged side of the fissure. His body bounced off the sides of the fissure, making him grunt in pain and he fell further again before he hit the bottom with a massive thud.

Beaten and dazed, Ichigo lied on the bottom of the ravine, his eyes half-lidded and cloudy. Lying in the now just a few feet away from him lied the unbroken bottle of medicine. He couldn't move his body. His head throbbed and his body pulsed with sheer pain. He desperately wanted to reach out and grab the bottle and climb back up the fissure and get to Rukia, but he couldn't move. His body wouldn't let him. It was shutting down. It was failing him…

_Rukia…_ his thoughts swarmed with images of Rukia. His wife, his love, his life… he failed her.

He was going to die here. In a frozen wasteland nowhere near home and away from his family and his wife… away from his father and Rukia… Ryuken's going to end her life. Her life he was supposed to save…

_I'm so sorry, Rukia…_ Ichigo's eyes were darkening and his lids closing. He'll never see Rukia again. He failed her…

_Rukia…_ his eye lids became too heavy and the bottle of the life-saving medicine became one black mass before blackness took over completely.

* * *

_The rain had finally stopped, bullet-like droplets reduced to a fine, cool mist that showered the already soaked land gently. Puddles lied about everywhere, showing off the reflection of the sky and the tall buildings above, being splashed in by feet of passers by. The town was drenched, the buildings a darker shade because of the rain, the roads sloshing as cars raced by._

_The lake, overfilled with rain water, waved about furiously as the winds picked up speed. At the drenched embankment sat Ichigo, his knees up to his chin, his head resting as he stared at the murky water. He sighed, tightening his arms around his legs. He hated the rain. It rained each and every time his wives passed away, and his mother. It was always such a painful thing to go through, especially during times when it rained for days in a row. And he could only suffer through them as he relived the horrible moments._

_Ichigo stared at the water's edge, hearing it trickle and watching it wave gently about. He saw a stick floating in the sallow part, bobbing and swaying in the water. He imagined that was him in the water, face down, his eyes wide open and lifeless. He'd do anything to rid of this horrible feeling. He had tried to end his life not too long ago, but to see his father's worried and horrified face at what his son had become stabbed at his heart. He'll never forget his father's face when he woke up in the hospital. It wasn't fair to his father. He did nothing wrong to him and didn't deserve it._

_Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to shoo away the horrid thoughts that refused to cease swarming his brain. He was already here at the lake. He might as well just bound his ankles to a rock and sink in the water. Whether or not anyone would find him was a mystery to him. He just wanted to end this misery._

_Maybe if he carried a rock to the deepest part of the lake and sank to the very bottom no one would find him. No one ever swam in this lake because it was filthy with algae and underwater weeds. Sure people here hunted the ducks when they came into season, but they would never swim out too far to retrieve a dead bird. And no one was around or saw him earlier today. Today might be it. It could be his chance. A chance to escape all the pain. An open door to relief from the guilt and anger that was raging through his body. He had to do it. He had to. There was no other way._

_"Excuse me?"_

_Ichigo nearly leaped into the water at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a short woman peeking through the bushes that covered the path back into town. He stared at her, not really sure of what to say. She shied away a bit, an uneasy smile on her face._

_"I'm sorry," she apologized as she stepped out. She was in a blue dress that went just above her knees, her short black hair spiked out around her shoulders. She was slim and petite; looked no more than ninety pounds or so. "I didn't mean to frighten you." she lowered her head a little._

_Ichigo blinked at her. "N-no, you didn't." he stuttered. She came down the rest of the trail onto the damp earth just behind him. What was she doing?_

_"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, stepping next to him. Again, Ichigo blinked, looking at her like an idiot._

_"Uhm, sure. Go ahead." he moved over so she could perch herself next to him. She smiled as she settled herself and stared out into the lake._

_"Thank-you." she said softly. Although it was very rude, Ichigo couldn't help stare at her. She was very pretty to him. And she seemed almost... phantom-like. Her skin was pale like a ghost, and she just appeared from out of nowhere. "The lake is beautiful after a rain, isn't it?" she spoke again, staring at the rippling waves of water. Ichigo flinched a bit. He looked to the water and nodded._

_"Yeah, they are." he agreed stiffly. It's been a long time since he conversed with a total stranger. It felt... awkward._

_"Back at my home we had a big lake on a private property. I used to wander the banks at sunset after a light rainstorm. It brings back good memories." she said, a dreamy look in her eyes. Ichigo looked curiously at her._

_"You're not from here?" he asked. She shook her head._

_"Nope. I just moved here with my brother from a town miles from here. I'm not used to city life, but I'll get used to it." she answered, looking at him with eyes as bright as midnight. It haltered the words forming in Ichigo's throat. "What about you? Are you from here?" she asked. He hesitated as he came back to reality._

_"Y-yeah." Ichigo stumbled over his words. "I was born here in Karakura. I've lived here ever since." he answered. She smiled at him._

_"Ah, so you're a city boy, huh?" she shot him a playful glance and he let his eyes wander. "I'm only teasing. Karakura is a very beautiful place. It's beautiful during the cool summer nights when all the store lights are on and shining. But I still miss my urban home." she admitted._

_"Well of course," Ichigo said. "Doesn't matter where you were born and raised. If you're thrown into a whole new atmosphere it can be difficult to adapt to." he looked back at the lake and frowned. "Though... many things can happen that can make it seem like going on with life can be impossible..." he muttered. She gave him a worried look._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_'I mean losing two wives and your mother and feeling like the world blames you for it. Trying to kill yourself to rid the pain and living with it the rest of your life...'_

_Ichigo didn't say anything. He couldn't tell her that. He'll scare her and she'll run away terrified of him._

_"I... lost my mother..." he said in a hushed tone. She frowned in sympathy._

_"I'm so sorry." she whispered. "I... never knew my mother." she looked away and Ichigo looked at her. Not knowing your mother must be horrible. "In fact I never knew much of my family." she went on. "My closest relative was my older sister. She cared for me up until her death about a few years ago. Now my brother-in-law takes care of me because it was Hisana's wish before she died. He's great. He's like a father and a brother, but nothing can replace the warmth and love my sister gave me." she looked back out into the lake. Ichigo was stunned. He thought he had it rough. This woman went practically her whole life with no one with her besides her sister. He was lucky. He has a family._

_"I... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say..." Ichigo looked down to the ground. He was at a lost for words. She turned to him with a warm smile._

_"That's okay." she said. He looked up at her porcelain face. "Most people don't know what to think when I tell them that. I'm just happy you care." she looked so radiant. Like nothing could bring her down. Why couldn't he be like that?_

_Ichigo lowered his head the other way and sighed. He was getting that feeling again..._  
_"Why are you out here all by yourself?" she suddenly asked him. Ichigo didn't speak at all this time, clenching his fists full of mud. He couldn't tell her. She'll run away from him._

_"I um..." he hesitated. She gave him a curious look, then he looked away and she became a little concern._

_"It's okay." she reassured him, noticing his clenched fists. "You can tell me. I told you my story. I won't judge yours." she promised. It took a bit for Ichigo to gain an ounce of courage to so much as look at her again. When he did his eyes had gone red, puffing up with the sadness that was eating him alive._

_"I... I was..." he choked on his words seeing how scared she looked at him. "Trying to end my life..." he dropped his head and looked away from her. Silence fell upon them. Ichigo thought that she had stood up and walked away at the amount of time that had passed that no words were spoken. He wouldn't be surprised if she did leave. Besides, who would want him? Some crazy man trying to kill himself. No one as pretty as her._

_"Why would you do such a senseless thing like that?" her voice was soft and not harsh. Like she was trying to understand him. Ichigo didn't know what to say. He was surprised to say the least. At least she didn't run away._

_"Because..." he still couldn't tell her about his two wives._

_"Because why?" she wondered. "You seem like such a charming man. Why would you want to end your life?" she asked. He looked to her, his eyes watering._

_"Because I'm... worthless." he looked away again. The woman shook her head._

_"No one is worthless." she said with a slight smile. "You look very promising to me. Do you have a family?" she asked._

_"Of course." Ichigo answered. "My father and younger twin sisters."_

_"Then that's it." she said. Ichigo looked at her curiously. Her smile had brightened. "You're family needs you. They probably think you're worth more than the most precious metals in the world. I thought that about my sister before she died and still do. I'm sure your father thinks you're the world to him. And your sisters?" she asked. Ichigo blinked at her and swallowed back the tears trying to escape his eyes._

_"They... love me more than anything." he answered. She nodded._

_"Right. So would it be right to leave them like that?" she asked. Ichigo shook his head. She was right. Who was he to leave his family like that? They already lost their mother. His father needed him and was already pulling his hair out worrying about him. Hell, it took Ichigo an hour today just to convince his father to let him go out for a bit by himself. Was he really going to destroy the trust he had finally gained back? Forever?_

_"No... it wouldn't be fair to them..." Ichigo closed his eyes. That's when the woman put a hand to Ichigo's shoulder and he jumped at her touch, whipping his gaze back at her. She was still smiling at him. Like what he told her didn't phase her at all._

_"I know what you're going through." she said._

_'How? You have no idea how bad I'm hurting...' Ichigo refused to say that aloud, but it did sting him in a way. After all, she was just a stranger whom he'd just met._

_"I contemplated suicide a lot after my sister died. I never told my brother about it. In fact," she lifted the sleeves of her light cardigan and revealed pale, discolored scars going up her wrists. Ichigo's eyes widened._

_"You cut yourself?" Ichigo said in disbelief. She nodded._

_"Yes. After Hisana passed I thought life was absolutely nothing. I thought living without her meant it was the end of everything as I knew it." she stared down at her wrists with a regretful gaze. "I wish I would've never done this, but I have to live with these scars now. To teach me that what I had done almost left Byakuya all alone. That wouldn't have been fair to him. He cares for me as if I'm his own flesh and blood. And I know if I would've died back when I did this he would've lived with a nagging guilt in his conscience." she looked back to Ichigo and smiled at him. "The same guilt your family would feel if you committed suicide right here." she finished. Ichigo was left stunned at her words. He didn't know what to say. So he looked down and nodded in agreement._

_"You're so right with everything you said. I'm so stupid..." he turned his head away._

_"You're not stupid." she disagreed. "I bet you're bright and intelligent. And caring and gentle." she said. He hadn't been complimented like that in years. It was such a foreign feeling. It hurt a bit, and he didn't know why. "All I'm trying to say is you're a beautiful person from my perspective and I've only just known you for fifteen minutes. And so long as you have a family that loves you, give life another chance. After all, you may meet another reason to live." she smiled at him. But Ichigo shook his head._

_"No," he said bitterly. "No one would want me. Not one person." he closed his eyes. "I'm just damaged goods." the woman next to him suddenly narrowed her eyes._

_"You're not damaged goods!" she yelled at him, making him jerk away from her. Ichigo was astonished. He didn't expect her to yell at him. She looked a little furious. "Don't talk about yourself like that! I thought those things about myself and I proved myself wrong. I taught myself that I'm not worthless or broken. I'm important and that there's so much for me in this world. The same thing you should be thinking." she said. Ichigo glared at her._

_"That's good for you, but no one would want me! Who wants a broken man!" Ichigo yelled back at her, making her glare at him in return._

_"I don't know, how about you look right in front of you!" she yelled louder. Ichigo opened his mouth to yell at her in return when something clicked in his head and he gave her a perplexed look. She blushed and turned her gaze away. "Maybe I want a broken man... a man that I could mend and love. Give him the things he needs." she gazed at him shyly. Ichigo stared at her dumbly. Was... was she serious?_

_"You mean you..." he pointed at her, pausing to watch the blush intensify on her face. "You want... me?" he asked in clear disbelief. "But... why? You can do so much better than me."_

_"I don't know." she replied, not looking at him. "I find something about you that I love. You're handsome and seem docile at heart. And you have a past like I do. A story to tell. Someone I can relate to and not feel so alone in this world." she finally looked at him with a wary glance. Ichigo was speechless. He just met her! Could he really make a next move with her? But he was captured by her beauty when she first walked up to him. And his heart seemed to be lifted talking to her. But, what if..._

_"I don't know..." he looked down. "I... I'm just not sure of myself." he said. "You seem like a really nice person. I just think it would be best to choose someone else."_

_"But I don't want anyone else." she insisted, catching him off guard. She was very persistent. "I feel so drawn to you that I feel like it was meant to be. And I feel like I can heal all the scars you're dealing with. And you with mine." her smile was genuine and she spoke with a sense of honesty that Ichigo knew wasn't fake._

_'She did save my life today...'_

_With a smile, Ichigo held out his hand and the woman put hers in his palm. "I'd like that very much." he said softly and she smiled at him._

_"Thank-you." she said, happiness flooding her eyes and making them shine in the dim grey day._

_"No, thank-you." Ichigo put both hands around hers. "For saving my life today. I owe you a lot." he said._

_"Don't worry about it," she put her other hand to his. "I'm just glad you gave me a chance. My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." she said with a nervous stare. Ichigo smiled at her. She was so cute. And what a beautiful name. So petite, delicate, soft, and gentle. And most importantly, understanding._

_"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said. Rukia giggled at him._

_"Nice to meet you, berry." she turned her head a bit, glancing at him playfully. Ichigo chuckled gently. He hasn't been called that since he was kid. "And from now on, for as long as I'm with you, you will not call yourself nasty things or think negative about yourself. Understand?" she flicked the bridge of his nose and he flinched. He looked at her in surprise. Maybe she was what she needed. But he felt so guilty moving on after the deaths of Tatsuki and Orihime. Should he keep them secret? He should, just in case Rukia may think of him as a different person. It was a nagging feeling in the back of Ichigo's skull that he hoped would subside._

_After all, Rukia just may be his key to true happiness for a long time. He couldn't mess this up._

* * *

The bitter cold has reached its peak, freezing nearly everything. The vicious blizzard that was ripping through the mountains had died down considerably; now a light flurry was daintily floating to the ground below.

The land was covered in a blanket of white nearly three feet high. In the giant crevice in the middle of the earth, Ichigo lied motionless as the snow covered his body until it was nearly unrecognizable. It had felt like days had passed by when Ichigo came to. His body was burning in pain. He didn't know where he was, why he was here, or what even happened. All he knew was that he felt excruciating pain and he was cold. He cracked open his eyes and saw a small lump in the snow inches away from him. He blinked, feeling like he was frozen stiff. What was that?

_Where am I...?_ Ichigo wondered as tiny flurries floated delicately down on top and around him. He feels like this is all a dream. That nothing is real... Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to remember. What happened? _Rukia...?_ Ichigo thought. Wait a minute... wasn't she...?

A chunk of snow suddenly landed on his shoulder, followed by others landing in small clumps around him and near the bottle along with small bits of rock and ice. There was a scraping noise above, but Ichigo couldn't see who or what was making that noise. A second later, a pair of boots were in his sight and he angled his eyes upward just enough to see familiar red hair.

"Looks like you didn't listen to us after all." Renji's scolding tone rang through Ichigo's frost bitten ears. "Look at you. You're all battered and bloody now. Idiot." Renji reached down and put the bottle of medicine in his pocket before looking up. "He's alive, Kisuke! Not by much though." he called. Kisuke? Urahara Kisuke, Ichigo remembered. That's it... now he knows why he's here. And the stupid thing he did that ended him up down here with what he thought was a broken rib.

"Put him on your back and I'll pull you up." Ichigo heard Urahara's faint voice. How deep was this pit he was lying in? And how long was he lying down here? His thoughts were bowled over when he felt Renji snake his arms under his body. He groaned in misery when the pain surged through him like a river and grunted when he was carelessly plopped on Renji's back.

"Don't worry. I won't drop you." Renji said sarcastically. Ichigo would've responded, but he was in too much pain to even moan. Within seconds, Renji was lifted out of the fissure in the mountain side and he lied Ichigo on the snowy ground. Ichigo winced at the contact and groaned. He felt so cold. So numb.

"You really don't know how to listen, do you?" Ichigo's eyes opened to see Renji and Urahara looking down on him, a very disappointed look etched into Urahara's face. "You're lucky your footprints weren't completely covered by the blizzard, otherwise I would've never found you, and you would've died." he said. Ichigo just lied there and listened. He was too weak. Too tired to do anything. "I told you to wait until morning. How far did you think you were going to get by yourself in the dark? Especially when you were going the wrong direction in the first place?" Urahara narrowed his eyes. Ichigo closed his eyes in shame. He almost fucked up everything. Unless... he already did. "It's morning now. And even though you disobeyed me I'm keeping my promise to you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll get you back to Karakura Town by tonight." he walked away and Ichigo crammed his neck to try to look at him.

"But... how?" he rasped, agony taking his voice away. "I can't even walk. How can you possibly..." Ichigo's words faded from him as he laid his eyes on the massive snowmobile Urahara was mounting. He started it and the engine roared to life, exhaust filling the grey sky. He had that all along?

"We'll be riding back down on this." Urahara said over the revving machine. Ichigo was at a loss for words. That's how he was going to make it back down? But, how is he going to get that back on the road if there's no bridge?

"But... the bridge..." Ichigo winced and grunted suddenly. "It's... it's out. How will you get over... the ravine?" Ichigo panted. Renji scoffed at him as he pulled Ichigo to his feet, ignoring his cries of pain.

"There's more than one way down the mountain, Ichigo." He dragged Ichigo the the snowmobile and lied him down on a pulling sled that was attached to the back. Ichigo breathed out in pain. "You just happened to take the stupid way. We're going the easy way." Renji said before he got on the back behind Kisuke. Kisuke dismounted and walked over to Ichigo. He pulled out a heavy blanket and lied it over Ichigo, noticing the male was starting to shake uncontrollably.

"Where does it hurt?" Urahara asked. Ichigo shivered before answering.

"My-my leg and... m-my chest." he answered. His whole body hurt, but those were the places he couldn't stand to move. It even hurt to breathe. Urahara nodded before walking back to the snowmobile and getting on. He revved it loudly before he turned and started off.

"He doesn't have much time." Urahara said as he sped off. "I suspect pneumonia and a possible broken leg."

"His own damn fault." Renji grumbled from behind. He glanced at Ichigo, noticing the younger male's eyes were closed in pain. He looked like he was struggling to breathe. Renji gave a worried look before looking forward again. "Though, it'd be a shame if he died." he muttered.

"And I don't plan on letting that happen." Urahara said before speeding up. "We'll go down the back trail and onto the main road. They close after rough storms like these."

"What about the towns, though? Aren't recreational vehicles banned from the roads?" Renji asked, squinting his eyes against the cold, icy air.

"We have an emergency," Urahara said, turning onto a marked trail that went downwards. "I can't let Ichigo die. And I most certainly won't let his wife die either." Renji smirked.

"That's the rebellious man I wanted to see." Renji said.

It was a couple of hours since Urahara made it off the mountain and onto the road. Karakura was still a while away and the snow was a lot worse than he had thought. On top of that, Ichigo had taken a turn for the worst as well. His breathing had become hoarse and rough. He wondered if Ichigo had a possible broken rib.

"Kisuke!" Renji yelled over the engine. "How much longer before he get to the bottom?"

"Can't tell," Kisuke called back. "The ice is bad here. It may take longer than I thought." Kisuke struggled to keep control of the vehicle. In the back, Ichigo was fading in and out of consciousness. He swore his lungs had fallen off. It was impossible to breathe and the shifting and jeering from the snowmobile was bumping his body along the sides of the sled like a pinball. With each bump in the road was a whole new world of pain for Ichigo and he didn't know how long he was going to last.

But one thing that kept him awake was the thought of Rukia. He may be beaten like a rag doll, but he'll hop to his feet and run up twenty flights of stairs to get to Rukia if he had to.

"Rukia..." Ichigo groaned. He shivered against the cold. He's never been so cold in his life. He hated it. It was awful. He turned his head the other way and groaned again. "Rukia, don't go..." he winced hard.

"He sounds like he's having a nightmare." Renji said as Kisuke swerved suddenly. Ichigo wailed in pain when his body bounced off the side of the sled. Renji winced. It sounded like he was in real pain.

"I think he has a concussion." Kisuke said, finally gaining control of the vehicle and speeding down the winding road. "I have to get him to the hospital as fast as I can before it develops into something serious." Kisuke sped off faster. Renji put an arm up to his face to stop the whipping winds from stinging his skin.

"What if you don't make it?" Renji yelled.

"I will!" Kisuke yelled back, keeping his eyes ahead of him. "I have to! I can't let him die, nor can I let his wife!" Urahara turned and saw the long road ahead of him. He couldn't stop for anything now. He was racing against the clock now. And he had a feeling he was losing.

* * *

The fourth day.

It was the fourth day that Rukia was in the hospital, fighting the fatal disease that was running rampant in her body. And it looks like... the disease was winning...

Not one of the multitude of drugs Isshin was pumping through her was doing the trick any more. Her heart was coming to a slow and agonizing stop, and it didn't look like it would be long before it would stop completely. Isshin stood beside Rukia's side, guilt drowning him. He couldn't help her. And worst yet, Ichigo wasn't back.

It was inevitable. He knew it would end like this. He knew the risk Ichigo was taking traveling up there by himself. Isshin allowed him to go up there. He allowed him to do it… why didn't he go up there instead?

He sentenced his son to death… it was all his fault. He should've been the one who went up there. He would've been able to get there with no trouble. That way his son would be safe here in Karakura at his wife's bedside. Where he belongs.

Isshin felt tears build up in his eyes as the realization hit him. He had failed both of them. He was the reason why Rukia was going to die… and why Ichigo was already dead.

Isshin could only stare at Rukia as he knew what was going to happen today. Ryuuken was going to be here any minute… to put an end to Rukia's misery…

Guilt flooded Isshin. How could he have let Ichigo sign those papers? Why couldn't he have just never thought of that idea in the first place? Rukia was going to be put to death because of him. Because he was the one who allowed permission for a needle to be injected into Rukia to kill her… how could he? What kind of monster was he?

Tears finally spilled over Rukia's body as Isshin cried. He lost two family members in a matter of days. And it was all his fault…

The door opened and Isshin couldn't bear to look behind him. He heard the door close and the footsteps approach from behind. Ryuken was here…

"What did I tell you?" the man pushed his glasses up as he stepped beside Isshin and peered down at Rukia's dying body. "I told you, Isshin, that terminal illnesses cannot be cured." he looked to him without moving. "Congradulations. You just lost a daughter _and_ a son." He turned away and Isshin cringed. Didn't he think he already knew that? Ichigo… he wasn't coming back…

Ryuken picked up the syringe he had filled days ago and flicked the tip of the excess liquid. "I told you that giving one ounce of false hope can make a person think they're dying loved ones will survive." he turned and saw Isshin didn't move. His back was to him. "You did the exact opposite I told you not to do, and look what you've done. You've slaughtered half your family." he saw the older man flinch at his words. "Face it, Isshin. You were wrong all along. And your son was a bigger idiot than you for believing the crap you told him." he walked up to Rukia's bed and turned off the machine supplying her the last bit of life she had left. Isshin finally turned away and winced tightly. He had truly believed in Ichigo. He believed his son could pull off the impossible because he never gave up. He prayed and hoped hard that he'd return with the life saving medicine Rukia needed. However, when the biggest snow storm of the season hit last night, he felt like his chances of returning alive were… nothing…

"You foolish man…" Ryuken turned off the other machine helping Rukia breathe. "To let this poor woman suffer the anguish of this disease day after day because you felt your son could accomplish an impossible task." he slipped the breathing mask off her face.

Isshin swallowed hard. "You're right…" Isshin's voice cracked. "I was wrong… I guess I just… overestimated Ichigo and hoped he'd make it in the three days that he said…" Isshin stepped away from the bed. Isshin lifted up Rukia's sleeve to expose her chalky-white skin.

"There's a reason why it's called a terminal illness, Isshin Kurosaki," he squeezed her arm to expose the weak vein under her flesh.

_I'm so sorry, Ichigo…_ Isshin thought with a twisted gut.

"Because no matter what you do," he lowered the needle down to her arm.

_I'm so sorry, Rukia…!_ he squinted his teary eyes shut.

"The patient will die."

The door to the room suddenly flung open violently and both men swiveled to see what was happening. Isshin opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo stood panting, blood running down his face from the laceration on his head, his chest heaving, his voice rasping painfully as he held the bottle of medicine up. Isshin wanted to smile. His boy had returned.

"I… got it… I got it, Dad! I got the medicine!" he heaved. "I told you I'd get it! I told you I…" Ichigo's voice disappeared at the sight of Ryuken with a needle in his hand, hovering above Rukia's motionless body. "No…" he shook his head. His wife lied in bed with the life support machine switched off. "No, Rukia…" he was too late. He failed. As Ichigo stared on in heart-broken shock, the glass bottle of the precious medicine slipped through his fingers.

On impact the glass shattered into a million pieces, the liquid meant to save Rukia's life splashed and splattered on the floor with a heart-stopping smash. Isshin couldn't believe it. Ichigo dropped it… he dropped the medicine…

"NO!" Ichigo roared and lunged for Ryuken, but Isshin acted fast and darted between his son and the other man. Ryuken took a step back as he watched Isshin struggle to restrain his son. "RUKIA, NO!" he desperately tried to grab Rukia's still body, but Isshin held him back with all the force he had in his body. "NO! NO!" tears sprung from Ichigo's eyes as he screamed. His heart was shattering. His wife was dead. Ryuken had killed her. "YOU KILLED HER!" he shouted.

At this point, Isshin gripped Ichigo and pushed him back until he had rammed him against the wall. He lifted him up until his feet were no longer touching the ground and Isshin kept a firm grip. Ichigo was still thrashing like a wild animal against his father. It's like he didn't even see him. Like the world around him didn't exist. It was terrifying.

"Ichigo!" Isshin shouted at Ichigo. "Ichigo, calm down and listen to me!" Isshin yelled over Ichigo's screams of horror. "Ichigo!" Isshin took his forearm and jammed it against Ichigo's neck, cutting off the air supply he needed. Ichigo clawed at his father's arm, gagging for air. "She's sleeping!" Isshin yelled at him. Ichigo stared at his father, gasping hard. "She's just sleeping. You made it, Ichigo, you made it! You got back here on time!" Isshin said. He slowly relieved the pressure off of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo rasped painfully as Isshin finally lowered his arm.

"She's… she's sleeping?" Ichigo heaved in pain, looking to Ryuken. The syringe was full of the death liquid.

"Yes, Ichigo." Isshin grabbed his arms and smiled at him. "We didn't do it, Ichigo. You made it on time! She's still alive!" Isshin's eyes began to burn from the tears.

"I… did it… I… actually… did it…" Ichigo panted. His stare suddenly became blank and distant and Isshin lowered him to the ground. Upon touching the floor, however, Ichigo's legs quivered and his eyes rolled up in the back of his head before he slumped against his father.

"Ichigo…" Isshin lowered him to the ground and cradled him. Ichigo's eyes were nearly black with the heavy bags hanging on them and his face looked drained off all its color. His poor son had passed out… "You did it, Ichigo… you did it…" he sobbed into his unconscious body. His son was alive. Ichigo had done it.

"No he didn't…" Ryuken stepped forward. Isshin glared at him.

"He did do it." Isshin growled, throwing a murderous stare at the man above him. "That needle didn't even touch Rukia's arm. She's still alive. Ichigo did it!" Isshin yelled. Ryuken only shook his head.

"That may be true… but correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't that idiot drop the only bottle of medicine he had?" Ryuken asked. Isshin's eyes widened as disbelief flooded over him. "Your stupid son just killed his own wife." Ryuken said in disgust.

"Wait," another voice came. Both men looked to the door. Urahara walked in, his black cloak drenched from the snow. Isshin couldn't believe his eyes. Urahara was standing before him. It's the first time in nearly thirty years he's seen the man.

"Kisuke…" Isshin whispered as he looked at the blond man.

"I had a feeling he was going to do something stupid to destroy the bottle I had given him." Urahara said as he reached into the inside of his cloak. He stared down at the mess before him. "That's why I brought along some spare bottles." he pulled out four more bottles and walked to Ryuken. He handed them to the docter before turning his back on them. "Give her one dose twice a day. One in the morning and once at night. She should start improving in a matter of hours. Don't overdose her. She'll die." Urahara said and began to walk towards the door after giving Ryuken the instructions.

"Kisuke, wait!" Isshin called to him. Urahara looked to Isshin holding Ichigo on the floor. Isshin opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? He hasn't seen the man in three decades…

"Ichigo has pneumonia." Urahara said blatantly. Isshin gasped. "A concussion, a broken ankle, and a lot of cuts. I suggest you treat him right away unless you want a dead son in your arms." Kisuke closed his eyes and left the room. Isshin looked down at Ichigo. He was as white as a sheet and his breathing was raspy. But Isshin smiled at him and pulled him closer.

"You see that, Ryuken?" Isshin looked up to the Ishida. "Ichigo _did_ do it! He did even better. He brought the man who has all the medicine with him." Isshin gathered Ichigo in his arms and stood up. "You turn that machine back on and save Rukia's life. I'll be back to ensure you gave her the right dose of that medicine." Isshin made his way to the door.

"And where are you going?" Ryuken narrowed his eyes at Isshin. Isshin whipped his stare at him.

"To treat my son. He deserves the best care this hospital has." he left after that.

**You didn't think I'd ACTUALLY let Rukia die did you? Of course not! Did I good job at keeping you on the edge of your seats, didn't I? And to think there's plenty more of this story to go! Seriously, thanks for sticking around and reading. It really means a lot. :)**


	11. Guilt and Forgiveness

**Finally off from work for a week! Sweetness! Gives me time to work on Dying Embers! And to think this story is almost finished! Don't worry, though. There are plenty of other chapters left to come. Big thanks to those who've stuck around. So, let's continue on with Chapter 11!**

* * *

Isshin rushed Ichigo to the intensive care unit as fast as he could and managed to assemble a team of nurses to help treat him. Urahara was right. After a brief x-ray Isshin concluded that Ichigo's right ankle had not only broken, but fractured unbelievably. And his lungs were no better. How his son was even alive was beyond him, but he's never doubted Ichigo before. If he can survive this he can recover with just as much strength as before.

After they operated on his ankle, patched up his external wounds, and treated him with antibiotic for his pnuemonia, Isshin settled Ichigo in a dark room in the ICU. He would require an oxygen mask for a while until his lungs cleared up enough. His room was just a few doors down from Rukia's room. Isshin knew as soon as Ichigo woke up he'd want to see his wife. But he knew if they were in the same room, Ichigo wouldn't focus on staying in bed to get himself better and wander to Rukia constantly. At least here he was secluded and away from Ryuken.

It took long hours into the night that Isshin was finally able to catch his breath. With a sigh, he sank into a seat in one of the lounges. His family was on its way to recovery. Rukia was being treated and was going to get better. And Ichigo… he was such a fighter… from the day he was born he always has been. And Isshin knew he'll continue to fight.

"Isshin," Isshin turned and saw one of the nurses standing next to him. "These are Rukia's test results." She handed him a clipboard and he accepted it gratefully.

"Thank-you, Isane." he looked over the results and smiled. "Perfect. The medicine in working. Her white blood cell count is dropping." he got to his feet and gave the board back to Isane. "Take her off the antibiotic but keep the steroid and the medicine Ichigo brought. I want to strengthen her lungs and heart again." Isshin ordered. Isane nodded.

"Yes, sir." and she headed off. Isshin ran a hand trough his hair. He was feeling dizzy. All he needed was some fresh air. Heading for doors, Isshin took a deep breath. He was relieved they were going to be okay. Now he had to focus on himself before he collapsed again.

Isshin made his way down the hall towards the large double doors that led outside the emergency room. Once outside, Isshin was washed over with the relieving feel of ice cold air. The sky showered him with snow flurries delicately falling on him. He closed his eyes and smiled. It was good to have his family back again.

He opened his eyes and looked around the empty parking lot and was surprised to see a massive snowmobile parked just a few yards away from him. A man with red hair was lying on his back in the attached sled with his legs crossed, staring up at the sky.

_Who's that?_ Isshin wondered.

"You've got yourself one hell of a kid there, Isshin." Isshin turned to the sound of the voice and saw Urahara leaning up against one of the windows to the building. He was staring up at the night sky as flurries collected on his jacket.

"Kisuke," Isshin stepped closer to him. He thought he left.

"That's how I brought Ichigo back down here." Urahara said. "Says he crashed the car and couldn't get back down here in time. But one thing's for sure. He doesn't listen." he turned his gaze on Isshin. "He's as stubborn as you were when you were his age." he said. Isshin smiled proudly.

"Yeah, that's my boy…" Isshin crossed his arms.

"He almost died, Isshin." Urahara said bluntly. Isshin squinted at his words. "He fell down a fissure in the middle of the path. If it weren't for his footsteps still being visable from the storm I would've never found him. After I told him to wait the storm out, he hopped out a window and tried to make it back down here on foot." he turned completely to face Isshin. Isshin looked down.

"He's headstrong, I know. He was just worried for Rukia." he looked to Urahara. "This is his third wife. You know how it is to lose a loved one. How could anyone forget about _Yoruichi_?" Isshin said. Urahara's eyes hardened and he turned away from Isshin. "Kisuke," Isshin approached him and stopped a few feet away. "What happened… it was no one's fault. You know it. Yoruichi would've passed away from that anyway. You knew and she knew she wouldn't have lived with that disease and be alive _today_." Isshin said. Kisuke was still silent before he let out a long sigh.

"I know…" he said in a hushed tone. "I know she died of natural causes yet the day it happened… I just couldn't accept that." he turned to face Isshin. "And I'm sorry I blamed you. There was nothing you could have done for her to bring her back. It wasn't fair I made you feel guilty about something that wasn't your fault to begin with. I guess I just should've expected an attack like that to happen to Yoruichi. It just… it wasn't fair that she died so young…" Urahara lowered his head in shame. "I really am sorry, Isshin." he apologized. Isshin stepped forward and put a hand to the blond's shoulder.

"All is forgiven, Kisuke. You save my boy and my daughter-in-law. I couldn't ask for more than what you've done already." Isshin smiled at him. Urahara kept Isshin's gaze before smiling back at him.

"Thanks, Isshin." Urahara whispered.

"No problem." Isshin replied. Urahara stepped away from the man and walked towards the snowmobile where Renji was sitting. "You're leaving already?" Isshin said disappointed.

Kisuke mounted the snowmobile and prepared to turn the key. "I have to. Another storm is coming and I need to get back up there before the snow gets too bad." Kisuke smiled and chuckled. "Not to mention I raced past two police officers on my way here. They'll have my ass in a sling if they find me." he started the snowmobile and the machine roared to life. "I'll see you again one day, Isshin. Keep up the good work with that boy of yours. And tell him if he ever needs anything, he can just call me next time." Isshin laughed.

"Will do, Kisuke. Have a safe trip." Isshin waved as he watched Urahara speed off into the snowy night and he sighed. He was glad that the guilt about what happened years ago was finally over.

"Isshin!" Isshin turned and saw Isane hurrying out of the building with a worrisome look.

"What's the matter, Isane?" Isshin asked as she ran up to him.

"It's Ichigo," she said.

"What about him?" Isshin almost panicked.

"He's awake." Isane answered.

"And?"

"And he's trying to get out of bed. He won't stop talking about seeing Rukia. I tried to keep him down but he's very determined." Isane said.

"Don't worry. I'll go check up on him." Isshin rushed past her into the hospital and went straight to his room. _I didn't think he'd wake up from the sedative that quickly. _Isshin said. Then again, it was Ichigo. What was he to expect from his own son?

Isshin practically ran to the room Ichigo was being held in and opened the door to find his son sitting up in bed trying to pull out his IV. "Ichigo, stop!" Isshin ran over to him and forced him to lie down. The look in Ichigo's eyes told him that he was barely awake. He was fighting the sedation.

"Dad, stop..." Ichigo moaned from behind the oxygen mask. "I wanna see Rukia." he muttered. Isshin sighed and kept his hands on his shoulders.

"Ichigo, you're too weak to move and Rukia isn't even awake yet. Just rest, son. You can see her when you wake up." Isshin said with a sad look. His son looked like he was in so much pain. His voice was raspy with agony.

"But, Dad I-" Ichigo broke off coughing hard.

"Ichigo, just relax. I assure you, Rukia is doing just fine and when you wake up you can see her. For now just rest. You can't see her when you're barely awake." Isshin said. Ichigo whimpered and closed his eyes, letting his head fall to the side of the pillow.

"I'm sorry, Dad..." Ichigo muttered, his eyes still closed.

"For what, Ichigo?"

"I ruined your jeep..." he winced painfully. "I crashed it. I'm sorry. I know how much you loved that car..." he swallowed hard. Isshin smiled at him and brushed his wet hair out of his face.

"A car can be replaced, Ichigo. But you can't. I'd rather have you and Rukia for the rest of my life than some old car." he kissed his forehead as his breathing began to slow. "I'm going to give you another dose of this medicine," Isshin walked over to the table and hooked another vial of the sedatives to his IV. "It'll take away the pain and help you sleep. I want you to keep off that ankle, Ichigo. You understand me?" Isshin said seriously.

"Y-yes, Dad…" Ichigo moaned. After Isshin screwed in the vial, it didn't take long for Ichigo to pass out once again and Isshin sighed once more. He'll have to personally stay by Ichigo's side to ensure he doesn't try to get out of bed again. For now he can focus in getting Rukia off that life support machine while Ichigo's still asleep. Isshin will have to replace that vial every twleve hours so Ichigo doesn't wake up again. He hated to say this, but he had no other option to put Ichigo into a coma. For his own safety and Rukia's…

* * *

**A little dramatic ending, don't you think? And what is the story of Urahara and Yoruichi? I don't know... Thanks for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
